Inkpoison
by Mysticstar
Summary: Inkpoison is about a 10 year old girl named Jade who has been read into the pages of Inkheart. Two years have gone by, and a woman close to her falls ill. With the blame falling on Jade, Jade knows she must fix things and fast! Formally titled INKLOVE.
1. Prologue Part One

**Inkpoison**

**DISCLAIMER- I own only my insanity… And my evil twin;-;**

Hello! This is a story about a little girl who gets drawn into the pages of _Inkheart_… Enjoy! XD

Oh, and the prologue is super long, so that is why it is in two parts P

**Prologue, Part One**

A lone teenager about 18 years of age walked down the road, glaring around the street suspiciously. A cold wind sprung up, and he pulled the collar of his coat up.

Glancing up, a library loomed ahead of him. _Might as well take refuge inside it_, he thought. Maybe he could read Inkheart. It was the best book in the world, at least in his opinion. There was one problem with it: his favourite character, Dustfinger died!

He remembered that one day, when he was younger, when he had written a letter to the author about Dustfinger's death. That accursed author, _Fenoglio_hadn't even responded. _What a retched man, _the teenage boy thought, as he entered the warm library. _Though, he did write a very good book, despite the death._

As the young boy headed towards the fantasy section, he passed a group of children gathering around a middle-aged lady trying to read them a story. He smirked, as one of the children grabbed the book out of the lady's hand, and threw it against the floor.

Cries floated past him as he roughly grabbed _Inkheart_ off the shelf. He headed back the way he came, when he got a fantastic idea. He'd read to the children!

He wasn't doing very well in school, apart from Drama and English class. Those were his best subjects. The rest were rubbish. His Math teacher hated him - numbers just floated in through one ear and out the other - while his Spanish teacher tried to be nice; but he had never quite gotten the hang of Spanish.

Words, though, were another subject. Words were music to his ears, and when he read them, they _were_ music! The harshest words would transform into a lovely melody when he read them aloud.

And that's what he would do; he would read in place of that dumb lady, who was trying to control the children. He slowly walked over to the lady, and bent down to whisper something in her ear. She nodded, and gazed at him, her eyes shining with gratitude. She quickly got up from the leather chair and rushed away.

A smile touched the corners of his lips as he sat down, arranging his body so he looking like a wealthy king on his throne.

"Kids! I'm going to read to you a wonderful book, Inkheart," he called out.

At once, the children settled down, and gazed at him. A few boys were talking to each other in hushed tones, no doubt thinking new ways to make a fool of the strange teenager.

But when the 'strange teenager' coughed sharply, and stared at them coldly, they quieted. He eyed the rest of the children, and his eyes rested on a small girl of about ten in ragged clothing. Her long red hair looked unwashed, but her jade-green eyes glimmering happily.

He scoffed silently. Why such a piece of scum was let in to _touch_ valuable books, he didn't know.

But he swept that thought away with a gesture of his hand, as if shooing away fly. "Has anyone ever read Inkheart?" he asked, his piercing eyes glaring at all the kids. Most of them shook there head, but one - that poor girl from before - nodded excitedly.

He sighed, ignoring the young girl. Nobody had any taste anymore!

But, he started reading. _"In a wonderful land, far from this __one,__ lay a castle with a kind princ__e, t__he Laughing Prince. His land was bountiful with food and many lived in the city __Ombra__, at the land's northern-most tip…"_

He read for hours, his melodic voice filling the library, entrancing anyone who came within earshot. At Dustfinger's death, he didn't stop to mourn for his favourite character - no, he read right through.

"_As the knife plunged through his back, Dustfinger felt the world let go of its grasp on him, and he floated through time and space . . . Until he landed on the front door of the White Women's Castle."_ The boy glanced up at the children, pausing for a moment. Most of them were wide-eyed and shocked.

He was searching for a particular face, the little girl's . . . But he didn't see her. Surely she hadn't left! She had been the most keen to hear the rest of the story or so it seemed.

He had spotted a fairy, glittering with golden fairy dust, in the dark corner where the little girl had been. He blinked rapidly, not believing it was real. But each time he reopened his eyes to gawk at the creature, it never disappeared.

It must have come from the story . . . In exchange for another, from this world? The girl.

Suddenly, it dawned on him. He had always imagined reading things from inside the pages of books. Could it actually happen? Could he really read things out of a book? Yes, it must be - that fairy wasn't his imagination.

_Lucky kid!_ he thought. She got to meet Cosmino, The Laughing Prince and the others . . . How he wished that could've been him!

At that moment, he made it his goal to find a way inside the story, like that girl.

**XoXo**

Jade covered her mouth to keep from screaming. She had arrived – _in the stor__y _- at the scene of Dustfinger's murder. The man who had killed Dustfinger withdrew his knife, which was covered in shiny blood._ Dustfinger's_ blood. He kicked the fallen body, and then muttered, "Let's go." He seemed to be in charge of the others.

All the unidentified characters left. As soon as the crunching of their boots on the forest floor faded into the distance, Jade ran forward. "Dustfinger!" she whispered, stroking his tousled red hair. She turned him over to see his face. Jade was surprised to see him, exactly like she had imagined him!

The three long scars ran down his cheek, souvenirs of Basta's knife. His eyes were closed, and for a moment Jade thought he was just sleeping. But then she remembered the horrific scene as the unknown man thrust the knife threw his back. Dustfinger was dead.

Jade didn't know what she would do.

She knelt by his collapsed corpse, and let the tears flow freely. How long she stood there, crying, she did not know.

Finally, when all the tears had left her, she slowly stood up. With shaking knees, she dragged Dustfinger over to some bushes. She glanced around, thinking. Where was she?

Had it mentioned in the story where Dustfinger was killed? She couldn't quite recall. It was on the tip of her tongue, but her mind didn't seem to want to share it's secret, however much her heart called out . . .

That was it! The Secret Camp. Jade looked around, hoping to see a sign . . . Dustfinger had been going to visit Roxanna, coming home from the Secret Camp. So, it should be somewhere south.

Jade got to her feet, and went over to the edge of the clearing. Glancing back, she saw Dustfinger's dead body hidden among some fern bushes. That should keep him from wolves and coyotes, and other animals . . . Jade gulped, remembering that there were deadly animals in this story, more than her home story.

As Jade went deeper into the Forest, her red mane swinging side-to-side, she thought about her family. What would her mother think? _Won't care,_ Jade thought.

What about your siblings? _Again, won't care. Mother didn't have enough time for us all, anyway._

The only creature back in the other story that might miss her would be her pet cat, Gwin. She had named him after Dustfinger's marten. Jade stopped suddenly, thinking about Gwin. Where was the marten anyway?

Jade snorted. Who needed him? He was the cause of Dustfinger's death, anyway. She continued along her way. After a while, she heard faint laughter, and music. Jade hurried, going faster, hoping against hope it would be the Secret Camp. She rounded a corner, and saw men around a fire, and a minstrel dancing around them.

Jade's face lit up. She hesitantly stepped forward, trying to be silent. Unfortunately, she stepped on a twig, causing it to break with a loud _SNAP_! At once, everybody around the fire jumped to their feet, and glared at her. Even the minstrel woman stopped, her arms lowered to her side.

Jade ducked her head as the men stepped forward. "What are you doing here?" one man snarled. His beady black eyes gleaming in the firelight, as he stared at her.

Jade was about to respond when another lady stepped forward. "Urther! Can't you see that's a child? What are you doing, interrogating her like that?" Jade lifted her head to gaze at the lady.

She was wearing a moth-eaten dress. The skirt flowed outwards, and made her look like a gypsy, at least in Jade's opinion. The lady smiled at her. "Don't listen to him. He thinks he's in charge just because the Black Prince isn't here. Hmph!" The lady shooed the men away with a wave of her hand. Then she bent down, and gazed at Jade kindly.

"Come, we have food," she said, taking Jade by the hand and leading her towards the fire. Jade smiled, as the lady handed her a bowl of hot soup and a wooden spoon. She sat down opposite Jade. "I'm Kina." She introduced herself while Jade began to eat.

The soup didn't taste very good, but it was just what she needed to take her mind off Dustfinger.

"I'm Jade. Thank you for the soup," she whispered. She placed the half-empty soup bowl beside her, and gazed around. "The Secret Camp's nice," she murmured, smiling.

Kina looked surprised. "Who sent you?" she asked, rearranging her skirts anxiously. "Or did you stumble upon the Secret Camp yourself?" Kina's eyes were wide, as if fearing the worst.

Jade shook her head, not knowing what to say. _Lie_, whispered a voice inside. Jade began to tell Kina what had happened - or _some_ of what had happened.

"I was lost in the woods, when I ran across the group of men. Most of them wore silver cloaks, though one was dressed in black and red." Jade said, blinking sadly. "I was going to ask them for directions-" Jade heard Kina gasp, and she paused.

"Never approach anyone dressed in silver," Kina told Jade.

Jade nodded, already knowing why. They were the Adderhead's men. "But before I could, one of them took out a knife," she continued quietly. "I hid behind some bushes. I heard the man with the knife say _'Say goodbye, Dustfinger!'_ But the man in red and black shook his head, smiling. He backed away, waved, and was about to run away into the forest, when . . . The man threw the knife. It hit the man, Dustfinger, in the back. One of the others said, _'Let the strolling players find him.' _Then, they left. And Dustfinger was dead."

Jade ducked her head sadly as she finished. It wasn't the best lie, but it was believable. She peeked at Kina, who was crying silently.

"Dustfinger? Dead . . . But that can't be. Oh my!" Kina shook her head sadly, and then glanced at Jade. "You poor child . . . Do you know who Dustfinger was?"

Jade nodded slowly. "He was a fire-eater. One of the best," Jade murmured.

Kina nodded. "Yes, yes he was . . . Oh, Roxanne will be so sad." Kina then got up slowly, and held out her hand. Jade involuntarily yawned; she was tired.

"Come on, Jade. Time for bed," Kina said, as Jade took her hand. "We'll send out some men to get Dustfinger."

Jade merely nodded, blinking slowly. "Where am I going to sleep?" she asked quietly, as Kina led her towards a large cave.

"Don't worry, we have space," Kina whispered, as she quickly made up a bed for Jade. "There you go." She handed the young girl a thin blanket. "Just go to sleep, we'll handle everything." Kina tucked Jade in, then left the cave.

Jade stared up at the cave ceiling for a while, thinking over the day's happenings. Was this all just a dream? She surely couldn't be in the _Inkheart_world; it was just made of words . . . Just words.

Jade's eyes fluttered close, and she fell into a deep sleep.

**XoXo**

**So, how was it? Did you enjoy? XD ****Hehe****, most of you can guess who that teenage boy was, but if you can't . . . Does the name Orpheus ring a bell? -****coughcheesefacecough****-****Lol****…. Don't forget to review!!**

_**-**__**Mysticstar**_


	2. Prologue Part Two

**Ink****poison**

I just discovered something amazing! xD I was rereading Inkspell, and for the 3 words you had to write in the book of immortality, it was _heart, spell, death_! Inkheart, Inkspell, Ink…death! That's why the third book is Inkdeath! xD

Beware of the fluffy ones; Glad you like it! ... Wait, do you mean to tell me you thought it'd be awful?!! -mock shock- Lol xD

**Kailsifer**; Thanks! I agree, I'd hate it if Farid (my fav. charrie) died! -sob-

**XxBlackChaosxX**; I'm _so_ sorry!! I checked to make sure nobody had the same title, and it didn't show up... Again, mega sorreh!! _Note: I've changed the story title since then. (:_

**Prologue Part Two**

Jade opened her eyes, to find herself not at home, but in a dark cave. She slowly got up, the blanket that had been keeping her warm falling to her feet. She glanced around, confused.

Why was she not in her bed, at her home? The golden rays of sunlight fell through the cave entrance, and landed on a small, sleeping figure. Then it all came back to her. She was at the Secret Camp, in the Inkworld.

She stretched her arms, then slowly picked her way to the entrance. Stepping outside, she saw two men and one woman gathered around the burnt out fire from last night. She stepped forward, and saw that one man had dark skin, darker than anybody's in Jade's old world. Behind him was a bear.

Jade smiled, as she studied the Black Prince. Exactly how Jade had imagined him! She shook her head, then turned to study the next man. He was wearing blue and white; he must be a tightrope walker. The Black Prince turned, and spotted Jade.

He gestured for her to come forward, then turned to the woman beside him, which turned out to be Kina. "This is the child that found the Secret Camp of her own accord?" The Black Prince asked. Kina nodded, glancing at Jade kindly.

The Black Prince studied Jade, as if he could tell if she was trustworthy or not by doing that. "Kina tells me that you saw Dustfinger's death." He said, grief taking over his face and voice. Jade nodded sadly.

The Black Prince petted his Bear's muzzle calmly, as he said, "Cloud-Dancer here will take Roxane the message that Dustfinger died. He's going up to Ombra anyway."

Jade glanced over at Cloud-Dancer. He smiled friendly, but you could see the stains of sadness blocking his pleasant smile. She hugged herself, as a cold breeze floated by. The Black Prince noticed, and shook his head. "The Secret Camp is no place for you. Why don't you go with Cloud-Dancer over to Roxane, I'm sure she'd take you in. Or at least patch you up."

Jade nodded feebly. She remembered reading Roxane was a kind, helpful soul. Maybe Roxane would help her get used to this world . . . Though Jade could tell no one exactly where she had come from. "I'll go with Cloud-Dancer." She said.

Cloud-Dancer cast her a wide smile, then turned to look back at the Prince. "Would you like me to set out at once?" He asked quietly. The Prince nodded. "Of course. Roxane will want to come for the funeral, but tell her we will bring the body to her."

Cloud-Dancer turned, and strolled over to the cave entrance, where a backpack lay. He picked it up quickly, and then came back to Jade. "Let's go." He said, holding out his hand. Jade took it, then glanced back at Kina. She waved with her free hand. Kina waved back.

"I'll take good care of Jade." Cloud-Dancer promised, before he and Jade left the clearing. She glanced up at him, wondering why he was still a tightrope walker. Shouldn't his leg be broken? The she remembered, that happened in the story _after_ Dustfinger's death.

But would anything in the story go the same way again? It seemed it was writing itself, for surely Jade didn't belong in this world! Jade glanced back, and saw some minstrel women dancing around the fire, honouring Dustfinger. How she wished she could do that!

Cloud-Dancer's voice broke through her thoughts. "You know, I think Roxane would teach you some dance moves and some songs if you asked her politely." He said. It was like he had been reading her mind. "I have an apprentice of my own. His name is Jake. He's about the same age as you, I think." He said.

Jade titled her head up to look at Cloud-Dancer. "I'm ten and a half," she said.

Cloud-Dancer nodded. "Jake is twelve." Cloud-Dancer replied. "He's been with me for a year now, and his training's coming along brilliantly."

Jade smiled. "Do you think Roxane would teach me _everything_ there is to know about singing and dancing? Would I be able to learn, and then sing in the halls of the Laughing Prince?" She asked, excitedly.

Cloud-Dancer nodded. "Of course!" He smiled, then studied Jade. "Your hair… It looks so much like Dustfinger's." He said. "Once you have learned what Roxane will teach you, people will think you're daughter to Dustfinger and Roxane!" He smiled.

Jade felt the blood rush to her face at the compliment. She dipped her head, and murmured, "Thank you!"

**XoXo**

By the time darkness came, they had reached the road that led to Ombra. Cloud-Dancer pointed North-West, and said, "That's where Roxane lives. We should be there by noon tomorrow, if we don't stop for the night."

Jade shrugged. "Why wait? Let's go!" She smiled, and raced forward through the undergrowth. Cloud-Dancer followed more slowly. "Be careful of the Highwaymen." He cautioned, but Jade paid no attention.

By the time the moon was high above there head, Jade was getting sleepy, but she would not stop. She wanted to reach Roxane as soon as possible. And if she fell asleep, it just wouldn't be possible.

Cloud-Dancer and Jade continued on their way, journeying through the night. Luckily, they hadn't met any Highwaymen or other monsters of the night. Jade wasn't frightened when she was with Cloud-Dancer, unlike the night before. Already, her other life seemed like a dream, fading into the nothingness like dew in the morning . . .

**XoXo**

By the time they reached Roxane's farm, Jade's arms were scratched from all the bramble thickets they had to go through, but her spirits were still high.

Cloud-Dancer paused at the gate. "Roxane is home." He muttered to himself, and opened the gate slowly. "Roxane?" He called out, not wanting to alarm her. An angry goose came out from behind a fern bush, and started shrieking angrily, but it was hushed as Roxane appeared from her gardens.

"Cloud-Dancer? What are you doing here?" She asked. She cast a curious glance at Jade, then turned back to Cloud-Dancer. "Do you have news from Dustfinger?" She asked. A small girl- about five- clunged to Roxane's dresses, and she smiled at Dustfinger's name.

"When's Daddy coming home?" She asked. Roxane patted the girl's head, and murmured, "Not now Brianna."

Cloud-Dancer smiled sadly. "The truth is, Roxane . . . The girl here, Jade, she saw Dustfinger, erm, _taken _by some of the Adderhead's men." He tilted his head to the side, and rolled his eyes. Jade looked up at Cloud-Dancer, then glanced at Brianna. But the younger girl didn't notice what Cloud-Dancer had meant. "Surely Daddy can escape from them, right Mommy?" She asked, toying with a purple flower she had picked from the ground.

Roxane frowned. "Of course, Brianna . . . Now, go on and play with Rosanna." Brianna dashed off towards the house standing on the hill. Jade longed to follow, instead of listening to the adults discussing Dustfinger's death.

Roxane cast a warm smile upon Jade. "You may go too, dear." She said, and pointed to the house. "They are playing behind the house, you'll see them." Then Roxane turned to look at Cloud-Dancer.

"But how did Dustfinger get caught . . ." Jade hurried away before she heard the rest of the sentence. She rounded the corner, and saw Brianna with a younger version of herself- Rosanna. Rosanna was sitting cross-legged, playing with a wooden doll while Brianna played with a rag doll.

"Mama, me hungry!" Rosanna said, shaking her doll. She then moved her doll closer to Brianna's. Brianna shot a friendly glance at Jade, then turned back to her sister.

"Julianne, you just ate!" Brianna replied. Then Rosanna placed her doll on the ground, and made her cry.

A smile touched Jade's lips. It had been a long time since she had played dolls with her sisters. She sat down by the younger girls, and looked at Rosanna. Rosanna left her doll on the ground, and turned to Jade. "Hi! I'm Rosanna. This is my bigger sister Brianna."

Jade lifted her hand, and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm Jade. How old are you guys? I'm ten." She smiled.

Rosanna held up a hand, with two fingers held up. "I'm two." She replied. Behind her, Brianna said, "And I'm five." The older sister's red hair shone in the sunlight, similar to Jade's.

After a pause, Rosanna piped up, "C'mon, let's play!" Brianna motioned towards the two dolls, lying forgotten on the sandy ground. "But we only have two dolls." She muttered quietly, hanging her head as if she was ashamed. A curtain of red hair swung down, hiding her face from the others.

Jade shifted, uncomfortable, and cleared her throat. "Why don't we play 'House' instead?" Jade suggested, trying to change the subject. She didn't know why Brianna seemed to be so embarrassed; Jade's family hadn't been able to afford many toys either!

Rosanna cocked her head, clearly thinking about it. "Um…. Okay!" She suddenly leapt to her feet, and put her hands on her hips. "I'll be the mother." She said, before commanding in a more grown-up voice, "Now, you two, what did I tell you about playing in the mud?" She waggled her finger in a disapproving manner.

Jade giggled and rose to her feet slowly. She stuck out her hand to help Brianna up too, before both turned to their 'mother'. "Sorry mother!" Brianna began before Rosanna interrupted her sister by gasping. Jade turned to look at what had surprised the younger sibling.

It was Roxane, who had appeared suddenly from behind the corner of the house, nothing more. She smiled weakly as she saw her children playing, but Jade could tell she had been crying. And when she spoke, it was with grief. "Were you three girls mocking me?" She asked, trying to hide the fact that her husband's death saddened her.

It worked, for the two sisters didn't seem to realize their father wouldn't be returning. Rosanna and Brianna shook their heads immediately in response to Roxane's question, and spoke in unison. "No, Mother!" But Rosanna giggled, giving away their white lie.

Roxane swept down, and for a moment Jade thought she'd punish her daughters. But all that happened was that Roxane swept Rosanna off her feet and swung her around. Rosanna's giggles filled the air, and Brianna watched, half affectionate and half admiring.

Jade stood back, unsure of how to react. Her parents had never done anything like this, they were always so busy with her younger siblings. Even Jade's older siblings didn't have time for her.

After a while, Roxane gently placed Rosanna back on the ground. "Darlings, let's go eat." She suggested, and led the way towards the house. Everyone crowded after her.

As everyone settled down at the table for four, Roxane suddenly fell quiet. "What's wrong, Mother?" Brianna asked, blinking from across the table.

Roxane fingered stray strands of her ebony hair, before answering. "Brianna, Rosanna . . . I have some bad news, and some good news." She paused, before continuing. "The bad news is that your father . . . is dead." A immense silence fell over everyone at the table and Jade even saw a tear escape Brianna's green eyes.

After a moment of silence, Roxane spoke up again, her voice cracking. "The good news is that Jade, who has no home, will be staying with us. She'll be your new sister."

**-x-**

**Well, that's the end of the prologue! I've decided to end it there. ****T****hanks for reading, and please review! **

'**Readers (plus) Reviews (equals) Faster Update' There's our math lesson for today ****xD**

_**-**__**Mysticstar**_


	3. Chapter One

**Inkpoison**

Also, I'm sorreh for the mix-ups of times and ages. It takes forever figuring out about how old everyone is, and then subtracting about 10 years or so… It's difficult so I just guessed on how old everyone would be around the time period I'm at. Again, sorreh!

XxBlackChaosxX; I'm glad you aren't mad xD I don't like people mad at me... And thanks! Hopefully you'll stick around to see how the story ends?Unknown Princess; Thank you! And say thanks to your friend as well xPBeware of the fluffy ones; Thanks for the reviews! And, don't worry, it gets better from then xD

Also, I am having difficulty accessing the internet, so I can't update as much as I'd like to Dx Hopefully you guys won't disappear on me and totally forget Inklove... Anyway, here's the next chapter!

**Chapter One**

_It had been about two years since Jade had been welcomed into __Roxane's__ family and a lot had changed._

_It had been mid-autumn when Jade arrived in the __InkWorld__. Nearly three months after that, winter came in cold and hard. A fever raced through the land, and Nettle, the old healer, had been travelling everywhere trying to save those who had caught the deadly sickness._

_Rosanna was one of the many hundred._

_Jade remembered as Rosanna had been put in a separate room, to stop the sickness from spreading to Brianna and herself. __Roxane__ had begged Nettle to teach her the basic herbs, to help her daughter while the healer was away. Nettle had managed to conjure a book that had a list of herbs and their uses to help __Roxane_

_It hadn't succeeded._

_Afterwards, __Roxane__ had buried herself in the book, learning everything off by heart. She wanted to be ready in case any of her other two daughters got sick. She started growing herbs in her garden, and was almost always found outside._

_Eventually, men and women from the city heard about __Roxane's__ knack for healing and came to her for all sorts of sickness and diseases. She became almost as recognizable as Nettle!_

_Jade had completely forgotten about asking __Roxane__ to teach her how to dance until one day __Roxane__ brought them to a festival at the Castle of __Ombra__ at the beginning of autumn. It was a celebration of the annual harvest . . ._

"Hey, Jade! Have you ever tried these?" Brianna called, pointing at a stall selling sweet cakes covered in sticky honey.

Jade, who was carrying a bag full of herbs that Roxane had wanted to sell at a stall at the festival, glanced at her mother. Roxane nodded, smiling, and gestured towards Brianna. Grinning from ear to ear, Jade handed Roxane the bag in exchange for a few round, bronze coins, and made her way through the crowd to Brianna.

Quickly, she bought two cakes and handed one to Brianna. Her younger sister quickly ate the cake, while Jade took her time savouring the taste. It didn't taste like the cakes back home in _her_ world- less sugary- but it was delicious!

She licked her fingers, and turned to Brianna. "So, whatcha wanna do?" She asked, glancing around the Castle's Courtyard.

Brianna opened her mouth to respond when a shadow fell over the girls' faces. Looking up, Brianna spotted a man, dressed in white and blue, walking high above them. The rope he was standing on was so thin; it looked like he was tottering up above them in thin air.

Brianna let out a shout of happiness and Jade instantly recognized the muscular build. It was Cloud-Dancer! Coming from the opposite end of the rope was a young man, about 15, also dressed in the traditional tightrope-walker's blue and white clothing.

Jade cast about her mind, wondering who the teenager was.

But the question disappeared from her mind as she watched the spectacular performance. Soon, both came down and it was a fire-eater's turn to perform. Jade watched as Cloud-Dancer spotted her mother, and made his way towards her; the younger boy following.

Jade grabbed Brianna's hand, which was still sticky, and pushed through the crowd back to Roxane. "Hey Cloud-Dancer!" She smiled, blinking up at the tightrope-walker who had befriended her on her second day here.

Cloud-Dancer turned at the sound of his name and grinned as he spotted Jade. "Hey, you!" He called, and pulled her into a hug. He backed away after a moment, and looked over her. "So, you're doing well? That's good. Good that Roxane took you in." A twinkle in his eye caught Jade's attention but she didn't know why.

"Did you ask her about minstrel dancing?" Cloud-Dancer asked. Shocked, Jade shook her head, her flaming red hair flying everywhere.

"I forgot!" She admitted.

Roxane stepped forward. "What's this? _Minstrel_ dancing?" She turned to Jade, smiling kindly. "Oh, I'd be more than happy to teach you!" She stroked Brianna's hair. "Would you like to learn as well?"

Brianna shook her head, and a pink tongue emerged from between her lips. "Nuh-huh! I think I'd like to work at the Castle." Brianna nodded, her eyes dancing at the thought.

Cloud-Dancer laughed. "Always the willful one, eh?" He murmured, and turned as the boy behind him coughed. "Ah, Jake!" He smiled. "I haven't introduced you yet, have I? Sorry, sorry . . . Jake, this is Jade. Jade, this is my apprentice Jake." He stood back, allowing the two to see each other fully.

Jake stepped forward, and narrowed his eyes. "Hullo." He said, and paused. "Your eleven, right?"

Jade narrowed her eyes. "Twelve. And a half."

"Ah."

"Yeah. And your fifteen?"

Jake nodded in response. He tilted his head to look up at the sky, his black hair shining in the sun like a raven's wing. Jade's eyes were drawn to his unnaturally dark hair. It was long, and sleek, tied back in a pony tail. With his dark toned skin and his staring, coal black eyes, he looked like a Native American she had seen pictures of in text books at school.

Goosebumps appeared on Jade's arms, and she rubbed them quickly. "Are you cold?" Roxane asked, noticing her strange behaviour. Jade shook her head, but not before she heard Jake scoff from behind Roxane's back. He turned back to stare at Jade, his eyes dancing mockingly.

Did he think it was _childish_ of her to show her mother she was cold, or frightened? It seemed so.

Jade's nose twitched as she thought of Jake. She didn't like him very much . . . And it seemed that he didn't like her either.

**-x-**

**Well, that wraps up our first ****chappie****Sorreh**** if it seems too rushed or whatever… When you review (You **_**will **_**review, right?!!) please tell me if you have any suggestions or comments on how to make my story better! ****Cuz**** I really like the plot and I want it to be really literate and detailed to all my beloved fans :P**

**Anyway, I haven't had the time to get the next ****chappie****writen**** up, because of my lack of computer time (I'm not grounded, just very, very busy!**** I'll try to update as soon as I can ****DX**** But, I still want reviews! D.D**

_**-**__**Mysticstar**_


	4. Chapter Two

**Ink****poison**

Unknown Princess; Your wish is my command -bows- XD lol

**Chapter Two**

_Well, too bad!_ She thought. He seemed too vain, stuck-up for her liking anyway. His superior, anything-you-can-do-I-can-do-better attitude bugged her.

Jade broke eye-contact with him, and turned to Roxane. "Hey, we're, um, going to check out some necklaces we saw back there." She jerked her head, gesturing to a stall run by a shadowy looking figure, a woman dressed in dark skirts and covered in many necklaces and bracelets.

Roxane cast an anxious glance at the lady at the stall but waved her many-ringed hand. "Okay, you can go. Just be careful, alright?" She said before turning to Cloud-Dancer.

Jade grabbed Brianna's wrist, and before she could protest, led her away.

Brianna looked up at her sister, her green eyes wide. "What's wrong? Don't you like Jake?" She asked. A smile grew on her lips. "Or, do you like him? As in, _like_ like him!" Jade ignored her sister's taunts, and instead stopped at the stall.

As the stall-owner watched the two sisters with eagle-sharp eyes to make sure they didn't steal anything, Jade bent over the exquisite jewels. Brianna cast one glance at the necklaces and bracelets and let out a sigh of boredom.

"Jade, can we go now?"

Jade shook her head, toying with a pretty silver chain with an emerald set in a small heart. Jade turned to her sister, holding the chain against her neck. "How does it look?" She asked.

Brianna glanced up. "Oh, it's so beautiful! It makes your eyes look really, really green." Jade laughed and turned back to the lady. "Um, how much is this?" She asked attentively.

"Five gold coins," was the brief reply.

Jade sighed and replaced the chain on it's stand. "Thank you." She dipped her head politely and backed away. The necklace was too expensive. The stall-owner watched her, looking for all the world as if Jade was a bothersome insect that wasted her time.

Brianna tugged on Jade's sleeve. "I have two gold coins!" She said, and held up her still-sticky hand. Two golden coins were clutched in her small fingers. Jade smiled and shook her head. "Thanks anyway Brianna. But it's not enough."

Brianna snorted and shoved her coins in her skirt pocket. "Well, we just need three more coins." She replied. "And if I _do _get the coins, then I'll buy you the necklace!" Jade hugged her sister quickly, and then turned around. What else could they do around here until it was time to go home?

Suddenly Brianna gasped. "Look! It's the Prince and his Princess!" She pointed wildly at the castle gates that led to the inner courtyard.

Jade spun around, and caught a glimpse of two figures dressed in red and gold, accompanied by anther, older figure. Suddenly, Brianna slipped from her grasp and ran forward. Jade had only a second-long glimpse of her sister before she were engulfed in a crowd of spectators and guards!

**-x-**

**Eh, short chapter. Sue me ****x.x**

**Anyway, Read and Review!**

_**-**__**Mysticstar**_


	5. Chapter Three

**Ink****poison**

Unknown Princess Thankyou for reviewing... And thanks for not sueing me ;)Beware of the fluffy ones; Thanks for the review! And sorreh 'bout the cliffie xD But I'm afraid there will be a ton of cliffies in this story-coughcough-Screams of a Shadow; Your pen name sounds like something from Sabriel xD It's awsome! Anyway off topic, lol. I try not to jump ahead too much and try to put as much detail as I can... Aw well. Thanks anyway!

**Chapter Three**

Jade made no move to follow Brianna.

Instead, she stood there, watching, shocked. How could her sister just . . . run away? Her words from earlier came back to Jade;_ "I want to work in the castle!" _

Had Brianna run off, to see the Laughing Prince, Cosimo, and his princess in hopes of attaining a job? Either way, Jade had to retrieve her young, willful sister. She started forward, pushing aside thoughts of a lost and scared Brianna as she pushed through the crowd.

Finally, she reached a circle of guards that stood around three tall figures, and a smaller fourth silhouette. Brianna's twinkly laughed filled the air and Jade's heart leapt into her throat. She tried to push past the wall of guards and soldiers but they held steady.

They all wore dark green, a small emblem on each individual's chest. A golden lion, mane splayed out so that it resembled the summer sun; scattered around the lion lay white roses, their ivy-like stems and thorns twining away into nothingness. Jade stared in awe. It must have taken the seamstress hours to put so much detail into so many uniforms!

The nearest one, a tough-looking fellow with dark, empty eyes, slowly lowered his gaze to stare at Jade. "What do you want, pipsqueak?" he growled in a low, dangerous tone. He didn't step from the ring of men but Jade backed up all the same.

She was quite small for her age and prided herself on being quite nimble, but her gaze kept trailing back to the guard's scabbard. She had no doubt that the sword it contained was fast and very, very sharp . . .

Gulping, she forced herself to look up at the man's scarred face. She began to speak, trying to keep her voice steady. But despite her efforts, it still quavered.

"Uh, excuse me . . . Mr. Guard, Sir," she started, slowly regaining her courage. The next words just spilled from her mouth. "My sister Brianna, she's speaking with the, uh, Laughing Prince . . . and Cosimo and Violante. Um, can I get through?" she asked, finally getting to the point as the guard's hand floated over his scabbard.

The slow, sneaky movement didn't dampen Jade's valor; though she wouldn't say 'no' to a bit of assistance. She cast a swift side glance at the guards on either side, searching for help. But it seemed unlikely. They made no move to assist the young girl. Jade's small pink tongue emerged from between her lips briefly before she turned back to the main guard.

She realized with a start that he was already speaking.

". . . nobody by that name and certainly no where near their Majesties . . ."

But he was quickly cut off by a large shriek from a small girl.

"Jade!"

All too soon, Brianna's petite form squeezed past the not-so-thick line of guards to collide with Jade.

Following behind her was Violante herself! Jade quickly ducked her head, bending into a clumsy curtsey. After a moment, Brianna forced Jade back up. Jade blushed, realizing that her younger sister had become quite close friends with Violante; there was no need to curtsey now.

Jade studied Violante's red and gold dress, and the white shawl draped over her shoulder. A gold crown, as thin a as thread, with a small ruby set in it hung around her head. Jade blinked, and bowed her head, hoping she didn't seem to be staring.

"Is this her?" Violate asked Brianna, glancing from Jade to Brianna and back again. Brianna nodded, an eager glint in her eyes.

"Yea, this is my sister Jade!" replied Brianna. Jade cast a curious glance at her sister, who was bouncing up and down on the heels of her sandals. Brianna seemed very excited; Jade wondered why.

Violante smiled, and brushed her mousy hair back from her face before continuing. "Well, Jade, is it? Yes, Jade . . . You have a very exhilarating sister here! Did you know that Brianna wants to work in the castle?" she asked, looking fairly surprised at the news.

Jade nodded, forcing the smile to remain on her lips. She didn't know what was wrong with Brianna; why would she want to work _here_? Jade really couldn't see what was so special; looking after a few spoiled rich people . . . Just because they were _royalty_ . . . Violante didn't seem very nice either.

The same question seemed to be going through Violante's mind but neither of them voiced their opinion.

Violante's smile grew even bigger, to show perfectly white teeth. "Yes, well . . . I think she just may have a job saved for her when she grows older!" Violante purred, her voice silky. "Can you tell your mother that, please?" she asked, Violante's amber eyes roaming from Jade and Brianna to travel over the group of people crowded in the Castle's Outer Courtyard, as if wondering which of the poorly dressed (even in their best clothes, it was _nothing_ compared with their Majesties' clothing!) people was their mother.

Jade had half the urge to shake her head and shout out 'no!' but Brianna had already answered. "Yeah, of course! Thank you Violante!" she smiled, and bounced forward to hug the Princess.

Jade blinked, and almost scowled, but managed to stop herself in time. That one guard was still looking at her somewhat angrily. She rolled her eyes at the guard, and then stepped forward to talk to Violante, just to tick off the guard.

"Yes, Violante, we'll do that," she smiled. "But, um . . ." she trailed off, not knowing how to word her question so that the Princess didn't get offended. She wanted to ask when and where her sister will start working, but Violante seemed to think differently.

"You want to know how much you'll be paid?" Violante finished the question for her, her hand fluttering over to a pocket in her red and gold flecked skirt. In the next moment, her hand withdrew, about ten gold coins spilling from her greedy, baby-like fingers. She gave them to Brianna, who pocketed them and thanked her quickly.

"Well, when Brianna grows to be about ten, or eleven years old, she can start working here. She'll be paid about this amount every _day_," Violante continued before Jade could stop her. "If your mum has any questions, of course you can come and ask me . . . Just tell the guards Violante sent you, and show this paper."

Her hands disappeared in another pocket to pull out a very old looking scroll, curled up into a cylinder and tied with a dark green ribbon. She was about to hand it to Brianna, but Jade stopped her. "_I'll _take it, thanks," she smiled, stretching out her hand to accept the scroll.

Violante handed it to her without question. After a moment of silence, Violante clapped her hands together. "Well, that's all!" She smiled. "I'll see you-" at this Violante winked at Brianna "-soon!" Violante waved, and turned her back on them. The next moment, she disappeared into the ring of guards.

Jade turned to Brianna and was about to voice her disapproval when Brianna held out the three coins, plus her two from before. "We can buy the necklace now!" Brianna smiled, her eyes twinkling like emeralds.

Jade blinked, surprised. She had totally forgotten about the necklace. "Well, if you're sure . . ." Jade said, uncertainly. She cast a glance over her shoulder to see that the woman at the jewellery stall was starting to close up. "We'll have to hurry though!"

Before the words even left her mouth, Brianna was already racing off. Jade burst into a sprint to catch up with her sister. She reached the stall, where her sister had stopped, and stood there panting.

Jade opened her mouth to speak but Brianna was already talking . . . _again _her sister was doing stuff like _she_ was in charge! Jade rolled her eyes, and placed her hands on her sister's shoulders protectively.

" . . . that emerald necklace, we have the money," Brianna was saying. The stall owner quickly shut her eyes, and took two deep breaths, before replying. "I'm already closed." She went back to putting the jewellery back in a big, old-fashion box.

Brianna blinked sadly, and tears immediately spring to her eyes. "B-but . . . it's my sister's birthday and I _need_ to buy her a present!" she wailed, burying her face in her small hands. Merchants and customers alike turned to stare at the crying girl, and Roxane, who was finishing her conversation with Cloud-Dancer, stared at the stall-keeper with venom in her eyes.

The stall-owner glanced around anxiously, and quickly brought out the emerald necklace. "Oh, okay then. That's a perfectly fine reason to buy something, no need to cry!" she began, starting to get worried that her reputation would be totally ruined.

Brianna's face instantly brightened at the sight of the necklace, and the crying ceased. Jade quickly transformed her giggle into a coughing fit; she had seen Brianna do this millions of times to get what she wanted, though it hadn't been used in a while.

Quickly, Brianna and the stall-owner traded, money going from one hand to the other and same with the necklace. Brianna turned from the stall to grin at Jade. "Here ya go!" she squeaked, and handed the necklace over.

Jade fingered the necklace . . . and instantly felt something flow, almost like liquid crystal, from the necklace into her fingers, like a spark. It was like a long-lost puppy finding its owner again, after several years of living alone.

This necklace would be important for what would lie ahead; though how Jade knew that, she hadn't a clue.

**-x-**

**Sorreh**** for the long time it took to update!**

**Review please!**

_**-**__**Mysticstar**_


	6. Chapter Four

**Ink****poison**

**Unknown Princess;** Sorreh, this chapter took a while to write XD  
**Beware of the fluffy ones;** xP  
**Screams of a Shadow;** Yay! XD I'm happy, lol.

**Chapter Four**

"So, how was today?" Roxane asked, as she stirred the pot of soup at the fire-place. "I see you have a new necklace, Jade," she smiled, glancing over her shoulder to look at the twelve year-old.

Jade smiled. "Yes, Brianna bought it for me. She's such a great sister!" Her green eyes sparkled as she set the table. As Jade reached across the place a fork at the seat across the table, her necklace dangled over the loaf of bread in the middle. Jade couldn't see, but the necklace sparkled with the same amount of intensity and power as her eyes.

"Where is Brianna, anyway?" Roxane asked calmly, moving from the soup to the table to slice a few pieces of bread. Jade moved nimbly out of the way to avoid being cut by the sharp knife.

"I think she's in her room," Jade replied. "Going over the paper that Violante gave her."

"What?" Roxane turned to face Jade, astonishment dancing in her eyes. "Violante? As in, Princess Violante, wife to Prince Cosimo?"

"Whoops." The word escaped from Jade, and her cheeks quickly caught fire. "Ahh, I didn't say Violante, I said . . ." She was cut off before she could finish her sentence.

"No, you said Violante. What happened? And tell me the _truth._" Roxane emphasized the word 'truth' and gestured for Jade to tell her story.

"Oh, well we were at the necklace stall and we were looking at the jewellery. Then Prince Cosimo and Princess Violante and the Laughing Prince came out. Brianna was really excited and she ran off to speak with them. I followed, after a moment because I was shocked. As I came nearer, Violante and Brianna came over. Violante said that Brianna was really nice and would be able to get a job at the Castle when she became older. And so she gave us ten gold coins and a scroll full of information . . ." Jade babbled away, making sure not the mention the moody guard.

Roxane gasped, but Jade couldn't tell whether it was from anger or merriment. Only Roxane's words answered Jade's silent question. "Oh, that's great! My daughters are growing up so fast . . . Oh that reminds me. Tomorrow, you and I will start minstrel dancing training." She smiled, and swept down to kiss Jade on the cheek.

Jade grinned even more, her eyes sparkling. The emerald at her throat was once more lying in shadows and so it's glowing had ceased. Fingering the jewel, Jade watched as Roxane brought the pot of soup to the table.

"Brianna! Dinner!" Roxane's voice echoed throughout the small cottage, and Brianna's small form slipping into the cheery kitchen only moments later.

The small family of three sat to eat silently.

**-x-**

The next morning, Jade awoke at sunrise. She sat in her bed, gazing out the window to her right. She watched as the sun rose, casting warm tinges on the autumn sky. The colours of red, orange and yellow blended together to form a collage that resembled the fallen leaves of Fall.

After ten minutes of just sitting there, Jade swung her feet out of bed and into her wool slippers. She quietly slipped out of the bedroom she shared with Brianna, careful not to wake her younger sister.

Jade had almost forgotten that they weren't really sisters; that she hadn't been born in this world. And with how Jade and Brianna had the same hair colour and bright and intelligent shade of green eyes, it was hard to think they were _not_ sisters.

She barely remembered her own world's strange technology, and how advanced they were. _Not advanced, that makes us here seem stupid and unintelligent! _Jade thought, reprimanding herself for thinking lowly of her new home. _Just farther ahead in time . . . _Jade still didn't understand if the InkWorld was a whole different world in a different universe, or just another planet, in another part of the same universe as her own world. It was confusing, and Jade doubted she'd ever understand.

She shook her head, wiping away the unnerving thoughts. She slowly made her way through the one-floor house, to the kitchen which was located on the other side. There were only five rooms in the house; the kitchen, the bathroom which had a very primitive water system, two bedrooms and a sitting room. They also had a back-up well in the backyard in case the water system broke down.

She passed through the sitting room, which was almost devoid of any furniture but a few chairs and a fireplace, and into the kitchen. Jade grabbed a slice of bread, which was slightly warm. "Roxane must have already awoken and baked some bread," Jade murmured as she took a bite from the slice.

It was light and fluffy inside, crusty on the outside. Jade smiled, glad that Roxane possessed such fine cooking skills. Skipping to the back doors, she peered outside.

Jade spotted a figure working in the herb garden, and she instantly recognized Roxane. Stepping outside, the warm sun rays lit her up until it felt like she was glowing. She blinked, adjusting to the brightness. Her necklace shone as brilliantly as a green-coloured sun.

As she padded forward, her soft slippers making no noise in the tall, flowing grass. "Roxane?" she called softly, not wanting to startle her mum. "Can you teach me dancing now?" Jade asked, playing with her necklace nervously.

Roxane turned at the sound of Jade's voice. She came forward, smiling. "Of course honey!" She hugged Jade, before pulling away. "Would you like to start now?"

"Of course!" Jade responded, her eyes wide with excitement. She waited impatiently as Roxane made her way to the well, and washed her hands from the earth and soil. The black-haired woman came back, smoothing down her skirts as she walked.

"Now, prepare for you're first dance lesson."

**-x-**

**Well, there ****ya**** go! I'm not sure how I'll do the next chappie, because I don't think I can write the dance lesson very well… Anyway, I'll try and if it's messed, I'll just skip ahead. Anyway, please review!**

_**-**__**Mysticstar**_


	7. Chapter Five

**Ink****poison**

**Unknown Princess**; Thank you for the review… You're the only one who reviewed the last chapter, so thanks! That's odd, as I usually get a few, but anyways… I've tried my best on the chappie… Hope it's alright!

**Chapter Five**

Jade watched in awe as Roxane did a simple routine. She danced around, waving her arms gently in the air. Roxane's straight black hair swept from side to side down her back, and her bangles dangled, glinting in the sharp sunlight.

As Jade gaze at her mom in fascination, she realized what made up a minstrel dancer was not just dancing; there was also the clothes, the jewellery and the attitude.

She narrowed her eyes as Roxane twirled one last time, slowing down. She ended with her right foot placed firmly on the ground just behind her left, which was slightly raised. Her left hand was positioned on her left hip while her right arm was raised above her head, her wrist flung to the side slightly and her fingers splayed out.

Roxane held the position for a moment before relaxing, her hands falling back to her side. "Now, I'll do it more slowly, step by step. I want you to copy me, 'kay?" Roxane nodded confidently to Jade, before beginning again.

"Step, step, clap. Right hand up, twirl, twirl . . ."

Jade studied her mother, and then copied her. She longed to get this dance lesson down pat. As she did the final motion, she glanced at Roxane. Her mother had stepped back, giving Jade more room to maneuver.

"Now, try again, and I'll help fix your posture," Roxane instructed.

Jade nodded, slowly beginning to become more confident. The more she practiced, the better she became. She twirled, her shiny flaming-red hair flying everywhere. As she twirled, Roxane dove forward to raise Jade's arms. Jade held the position as Roxane fixed her posture.

"Just a bit higher," Roxane murmured as she stepped back to study her work. As Roxane nodded her approval, Jade continued with the routine.

"But, remember. When dancing in the court or at a festival, you can't always rely on a routine," Roxane said as Jade finished the dance. "A good dancer dances from the heart; she makes it up as she goes along."

Jade nodded, sweeping her hair back into a pony tail. She smiled, glowing after the workout. "I know; I remember watching Kina."

A look of shock crossed Roxane's face. "You met Kina? Oh, good! She's one of the best dancers there is." She smiled, making her way to the well. Jade followed after. Roxane roped in the bucket as she spoke, pouring it into two wooden cups on the ledge of the well.

"You yourself have some talent at dancing." Roxane commented as she turned, handing the mug to Jade.

Jade took a sip of water before staring at Roxane. "You mean it?" Jade asked, bewildered. Her green eyes brightened considerably at the praise.

"Do I look like I'm lying?" Roxane asked, glaring at Jade. "Of course you are! You are one of the better dancers I've seen in a while. Are you sure you've never had lessons before I met you?"

Jade nodded silently. "_Never_ had lessons," she added as an afterthought, to emphasize her point.

Roxane held her breath for a moment, and then let it out. She giggled, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Unbelievable. I've never seen anybody with this much raw talent." She grinned, watching Jade proudly.

The two hugged quickly, before Roxane pulled away. "Now, let's get back to the task at hand." She blinked fondly at her daughter.

**-x-**

From a corner window, a pair of pale green eyes glared at Jade. A wisp of red hair vanishing and a second later, the green orbs disappeared.

A soft sobbing was heard from Brianna's bedroom, and small feet pounding the floor as a petite girl threw herself on her bed.

"How could she?" The faint wail emitted from the bedroom.


	8. Chapter Six

**Ink****poison**

**Unknown Princess**; Thank you, though seriously I think that chapter sucked. Sorreh for the long wait between chapters but I've had writer's block. Grr… xx

**Screams of a Shadow**; Ahh, I used to do that, but I would've continued this even if I hadn't gotten reviews since I love this story XD But, really, I didn't know what else to do, so… But, anyway… on with the chapter!Also, there's gunna be a bit of time-fly-by in this chapter, so we aren't stuck in the boring stage forever xD

**Disclaimer; don't own Sleeping Beauty**

**Chapter Six**

Jade followed Roxane into the shade of the house, a smile winning over her fine features. "That was awesome! It felt like . . .like . . . like I was floating on clouds!" Jade gushed, her cheeks burning.

Roxane laughed. "Only, you've never _been_ on a cloud," she pointed out. As the two entered the kitchen, they looked around. "Now, where _is_ Brianna?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips, slightly impatient.

Jade pulled back a stray strand of her hair behind her ear, and she heard faint sobs. "Is Brianna crying?" she asked, turning to Roxane questioningly.

Her mum shrugged, and the smile that had been dancing on both their faces was replaced by anxious frowns. "I'm not sure," she admitted, brushing her hair from her face. Both mother and daughter swept their gaze around the kitchen, neither making a move.

Suddenly, Jade pointed at some crumbs, almost certainly bread crumbs, leading a trail from the kitchen table out into the living room. "Look!" The single word left her mouth as a hushed whisper. Concerned for her sister, she rushed forward. Brianna was probably in their room, but why was she crying?

Jade crossed the living room, the usual welcoming furniture now looking dark and mysterious.

Jade slowed as she reached the closed door that led to their room. The pencil sketches that named the room _"Queen Jade's and Princess's Brianna's_" were thrust in dark shadows. Ignoring the posters, Jade attentively eased the door open.

"Brianna?" Jade asked quietly, peering into the room. Her eyes widened as a rag doll soared towards her, and she quickly ducked. Why had Brianna just thrown something at her? Jade leapt back as the door swung shut in her face. "What's wrong?" Jade peeped meekly, shocked and horrified at her sister's behaviour.

What had Jade done that made Brianna act this way? Was it even Jade who had done wrong? It might have been Lily, that snobby brat from the village who liked to pick on Brianna . . .

Questions flooded her mind, but Brianna didn't offer any answers.

A hand rested on Jade's shoulder, making her jump, but it was just Roxane. "What's wrong with Brianna?" Jade asked, blinking up at her mum. Worry edged her voice.

"I think it's . . . jealousy," Roxane replied, regretfully.

**-x-**

The first snowfall set in soon after, followed by a semi-rough winter. Despite the weather, Roxane still taught Jade, while Brianna's jealousy grew more and more. Jade tried to talk with her more than once but Brianna refused to speak a word about her problem.

The season changed twice more, as time seemed to fly by. Summer brought many family-filled outings, and Brianna seemed to lighten up a bit.

_Thankfully, _thought Jade one sunny day. Brianna and Jade were out picking berries in a small, forested-area just a bit away from Roxane's gardens.

"So, have you heard from Violante recently?" Jade asked lightly, narrowing her eyes as she eyed a brilliant green berry suspiciously. Shrugging, she dropped it in her basket, an emerald speck among the dark blues and blacks of the other berries.

Brianna shook her head, and held up a finger, motioning for Jade to wait for a response while she finished chewing a handful of delectable huckleberries. Jade laughed at the sight of her berry-juice-stained sister.

"Uhm, not yet but the Summer Solstice Celebration is coming up soon so I'll see her then," Brianna said as she swallowed the huckleberries. She picked a handful more, carefully avoiding the prickly thorns.

"That's good," Jade grinned as she popped a blackberry into her mouth.

"Hey, did you notice that berry is the exact same shade as your eyes?" Brianna added after a moment, pointing with a purple-tainted finger at the berry Jade had picked out just seconds before. "It's cool," Brianna grinned.

Jade blinked, slightly surprised at the – for lack of a better word – praise, especially coming from Brianna. _But, that doesn't really matter_, Jade thought as she picked some berries from the bushes that surrounded them.

"Ouch!"

The low yelp made Jade whirl around, stabbing her hand with a thorn she had so warily been evading just moments before. Brianna was sucking her thumb, which she had pricked on a razor-sharp thorn. Jade sprang forward, nearly knocking her bucket of berries over in her haste to reach her sister. "Are you okay?" She asked, blinking at Brianna.

The younger girl slowly eased her thumb from her mouth. "Just a jab," she grinned sheepishly.

"You know, if that had been the spindle of an enchanted spinning wheel, you'd be just like Sleeping Beauty,"Jade told her sister, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"Nuh-uh!" Brianna argued. "'Cause Princess Aurora didn't prick her finger out in the middle of a forest, she pricked it up in an enchanted tower. It wasn't even the afternoon; it was the eve of her sixteenth birthday!" Brianna nodded smugly.

Jade tried not to laugh, but it was hard to keep a straight face when your younger sister defended her favourite fairy tale. Especially when Brianna cradled her minor wound, as if proud that it resembled Sleeping Beauty even though she claimed the two stabs were nothing alike.

The tiny red pinprick of blood on her sister's thumbs reminded Jade of her own hand and she quickly glanced down. She growled quietly as she noticed three long scars running down her palm but it didn't hurt much. Nor was it bleeding, either.

"I think we should go back." Brianna piped up, peering over Jade's shoulder to look at the scar. Jade nodded, and sighed. "I guess you're right." She smiled, and bent down to retrieve her bucket.

Brianna picked up her own, and together the two made their way back home.

**-x-**

**As far as I know, in real life, berries of different kinds don't often grow nearby each other. But this is the ****Inkworld**** and so some things are different, ****lol**

**Well, I was going to add more but I thought, 'why keep you waiting'? The next chapter will just **_**poison**_** yo****ur hearts with its awesomeness X****D****If that makes sense… Yea, I have a tendency of saying things that seem perfect to me but confuse others, but I'm rambling so I'm going to shut up so you can finish reading and review… ****If you're reading this in the first place, but that's not ****the point, so…**** Shutting up now X****P**

_**-**__**Mysticstar**_


	9. Chapter Seven

**Ink****poison**

**Unknown Princess**; Don't worry; I'd never abandon my story… without letting you guys know first, of course! Lol, just kidding xD

**Chapter Seven**

Roxane greeted her daughters with a warm smile and a cheerful hug.

"How was it?" she asked as she stepped back, taking the two buckets from Jade and Brianna. The two girls hurried over to the sink to wash their hands while their mother set down the buckets onto the floor.

"It must have been a good time, no?" she answered the question for herself, peering into the buckets that were almost overflowing with berries of all kinds.

She picked out the brilliant green berry that Jade had found, and studied it closely. "It's the same shade as your eyes, Jade." Roxane mentioned, glancing curiously over at her eldest daughter, before placing it gingerly on the table.

Jade nodded, a prickling feeling nagging at her. "So I've heard," she murmured, and she wondered why she had been told _twice._ Maybe it was just a compliment? After a moment of pondering this, she stepped forward. "Do you know what kind of berry it is?" she asked her mother. Roxane shook her head, but a smile played upon her face.

"No, I don't, but let's not stand here, wasting time! We should get a start with that berry pie." Roxane motioned towards a pie crust she had prepared earlier that day.

Brianna's pale green eyes widened and she leapt forward to hug her mum. "Thank you, Mummy! We haven't had a pie for such a long time." She grinned, and pulled away from Roxane to rush over to the pie crust which sitting patiently on the counter.

"That's because winter kicked the life outta the berries," Jade muttered darkly, but her face brightened as she followed her sister to blink, mesmerized, at the pastry.

Roxane dropped the jade-green berry into one of the buckets, and brought both of them over to the counter. She clucked her tongue to gain the attention of her entranced daughters.

"C'mon you two! It's only a pie shell; you've seen one before, haven't you?" she joked. "Now, let's get started," Roxane suggested as she shoved her children gently away from the counter. Roxane turned her back to Jade and Brianna, bustling about the kitchen. She grabbed several different jars of things Jade couldn't distinguish.

"Will you two sort out the berries, unless you want a mixed-berry pie?" she asked, not turning to face the children.

Brianna and Jade exchanged a brief, questioning glance before turning to their mother. "Mixed please!" they both said simultaneously. Smiling, Jade grabbed a handful of berries, and gave half to Roxane, and thrust the other half into her mouth. As she gobbled the fruits, her necklace glowed and a warning warmth flowed through Jade but she didn't notice.

"Jade!" scolded Roxane as she saw her. "Don't eat the berries." She shook her head, but while she spoke, she herself popped a few berries into her mouth.

"But you're doing it too!" Brianna mock-whined, a grin pulling at the corners of her lips. She ducked her head as she chose two ripe blackberries.

Only Jade seemed to notice that Roxane had ate the mysterious green berry; she had been about to stop Roxane but then thought better of it. Roxane probably thought it wasn't poisonous, and Roxane _was_ the current expert of herbs and plants. Her jade necklace glimmered with a rough glint before the cut stone's brilliant light simmered down.

When nothing seemed to happen - Roxane didn't fall down, not sick nor dead – Jade heaved a sigh of relief. She ate one more berry, and thought nothing more of it.

"Hey, if we eat _all_ the berries, there'll be nothing left for our pie!" Jade laughed, uneasiness gone, as both Roxane and Brianna reached for more.

**-x-**

_A sweet-faced kitten prowled through the garden, her emerald-gaze intent on a plump mouse between two daisies. As Jade – who at the moment was a ginger cat – leapt forward, she let out a triumphant mewl. _

_The mouse squirmed under her unsheathed paws, and they dug into the mouse's neck, she killed it instantly. She licked her lips, and lifted the mouse by its scruff. Her tail waving behind her majestically, she padded back over to where a raven-coloured tom sat. _

"_Look at my catch, Jake! You can't beat this – it's the plumpest mouse in the whole garden." She nodded, smugly. She was proud for showing Jake who was who._

_The sleek black cat rose to his paws, his tail arched over his back. "Is that a challenge?" He hissed, but his coal black eyes danced with glee. Jade was about to respond, when - _

"Jade! Jade, Mummy's not waking up!"

The words echoed in Jade's mind, as she slowly travelled over the border between the realm of the dreaming and the realm of the living.

"Whaa?" Jade blinked groggily. As Brianna repeated her cry, Jade leapt to her feet, her blanket fluttering to the ground forgotten.

Both girls raced out of their room, Jade's bare feet smacking against the cool wooden floor while Brianna's slippered ones made no sound. As they reached Roxane's room, they peered in anxiously.

Jade's heart beating in her throat, she tiptoed forward cautiously. "Is she . . . dead?" Brianna whimpered, her voice cracking. Jade thought so too, until – there! Her mother's chest was rising up and down, but her breathing was shallow and raspy.

Nightmares of Roxane's dead body, laying to rest beside Dustfinger's, faded away. "No, she's alive . . . But I don't know what's wrong," Jade replied, her voice a somber whisper but against the unbearable silence in the room, it seemed too loud, piercing through the bitter air.

Placing her hand against Roxane's forehead, Jade thought she might have a fever. But, instead of Roxane's fair skin burning hot, it was freezing cold. Jade flinched, and pulled her hand away. She didn't know what was wrong . . . Who could help them?

"Nettle!"

**-x-**

**The ambulance just pulled up in front of my apartment building and I'm scared ****o.o****The**** lights are flashing and it's bugging me… I wonder what happened****… :**

**Anyway, if anybody knows about how old that son of Roxane was, in '****Inkspell****', please tell me in a review! I seem to have lost my copy of that book… ****So, yea.**

_**-**__**Mysticstar**_


	10. Chapter Eight

**Ink****poison**

**Sorreh**** for the long update but for some reason ****fanfiction**** wouldn't let me update any documents... Anyway, chapter 9 is finished and ready to go, I'm just going to wait a bit for ****it :D**

**Lozz**** Sparrow**: Thank you! Well, if he's eight, then… -bites lips- I don't think I need him in this story, then… If he's 8 years and Brianna is about 15 in Inkspell, then subtract about 7 years then he'd be born in about a year when Jade gets… And yeah xD Okay, thanks!! And, so glad you like the story D

**Unknown Princess**; It's okay, I figured out that I don't need to mention him in the story… At least… not until later, lol xD

**Chapter Eight**

The old woman stepped back, cobwebs held in one hand, herbs held in the other. "I'm not sure what's wrong with your mother." She turned, her sharp and slightly frightening eyes blinking softly at Jade. "Though, I do think it's some rare poison. I have never dealt with it, but I have a great-aunt – older than you can imagine – that has heard of it before; if not fought it."

A chilling grip clenched Jade's heart as the elder spoke, and tears pricked at the corners of her emerald eyes. "Will . . . will Roxane live? What's the cause of . . . this?" she asked, gesturing towards Roxane questioningly. Brianna whimpered, hugging her older sister, fearing the answer.

The old woman narrowed her eyes, and nodded after hesitating for mere seconds. "She should, if you go and fetch the cure. The cause . . . I think Great-Aunt Tammy mentioned it in one of her teachings . . . Ah, yes. It's a poisonous berry, a deep green shade that shines like the precious stone, the jade."

Jade's head span as Nettle – for the old woman was Nettle, the famous healer - spoke vaguely about the poison. Dizzy, Jade stumbled over to a wooden chair by the door, and sat down. She clutched her stomach, feeling sick, while Brianna blinked at Nettle, disbelievingly. The younger child turned to glare at Jade, and Jade did wonder if her sister really blamed her for Roxane's illness.

"You did this!" Brianna hissed, almost inaudibly; that answered Jade's silent question.

Suddenly, the hate that had been welling up inside Brianna started to pour out, and flooded the girl, washing away all the joy that had been shared between the sisters just the day before.

Nettle waved her hand for silence, seemingly oblivious to Brianna's accusations. As Nettle spoke next, her voice took on an eerie nature, and her eyes seemed to stare right through Jade, as though she didn't see the young girl that was so anxious for her mother, apprehensive for her sister's growing hatred.

"Not much is known about it, as it's very rare – it has no name. But the cure – for there is a cure – is nowhere I can find it. It's deep in the rolling hills, farther than you can imagine from Lombrica. Find my Great-Aunt Tammy in the mounts, where flowers sprout all year round; for she will lead you to the herb." Nettle slumped against the wall as she finished speaking, as if telling Jade and Brianna had worn her out. Her creepy stare had disappeared to be replaced by her normal, though still chilling, gaze. She waved her hand, a signal for the two girls to leave Nettle alone with Roxane.

Brianna filed out after Jade, and the door slammed shut behind them. As Jade started towards the kitchen to grab a bite to eat, Brianna stopped her. The younger girl grabbed Jade's forearm, her sharp nails digging into Jade's skin like claws.

"This is your fault! If you hadn't brought that berry into the house, she wouldn't have eaten it! I should've known it was no good, as it was jade-green – just like your name! Ever since you've started taking dance lessons from her, you've changed!" Brianna paused to exhale deeply, her face flushed from the yelling.

Jade stepped back, a look of shock on her visage. She was about to reply, with _You're the one who changed_, when she stopped herself. Shaking her head furiously and slightly offended, Jade pulled away from her sister and started to the front door. As she passed the living room, she grabbed a backpack with a few essentials, and slipped into sandals.

"You know what? If you're so mad at me, I'll leave!" Jade shouted behind her, her glittering eyes flashing dangerously. But behind the anger grew a sickeningly strong vine of hurt that wound itself around her, growing till it reached her heart. It felt like a shot of poison had been injected into her, and was starting to settle in her spirit.

But Jade did not yet realize this effect, and she continued shouting. "I'll get that damn medicine, because you'd be too scared – too _resentful_ - to get it!"

"FINE!" came Brianna's quick response, and as Jade stomped out of the house with her few belongings. As Brianna slammed the door behind her, Jade heard Nettle's questioning cries but Jade did not pause to answer to them. She made her way down the slight hill, passing by Roxane's herb garden, to the gate.

Her hand resting on the latch, Jade let out a low sob, followed by a collecting sigh, before she opened the gate. Slowly, and slightly hesitant, Jade left Roxane's property; she left the cottage she had called 'home' for two years.


	11. Chapter Nine

**Ink****poison**

**Chapter Nine**

Jade crashed through the forest, her hair ablaze in the setting sun as it blew behind her. She was heading east, as Nettle had proposed, but she had no clue how she was going to get there – she didn't even know where she was going!

Nettle had described the untamed East as rolling hills and thick, growing vegetation that never seemed to die. But it couldn't be that perfect or else people would have settled there; there was sure to be monsters, and other living creatures such as wolves, or bears.

Her heart pounded at the notion, and she slowed as she thought she heard a rustling coming from somewhere ahead of her, to the right. As she took two steps forward, she came to the edge of the forest and reached a road heading north-west. And someone was coming towards her, following this path.

She cowered behind a thorn bush, fear reflected in her green eyes. Maybe storming from the house – alone, nonetheless – wasn't such a clever idea . . . The young girl crouched down, waiting for whoever it was to come into sight.

Jade let out an excited gasp as she spotted two forms coming closer – and she recognized them as friends! Cloud-Dancer and Jake! Well, okay, she wasn't too pleased to see Jake, but at least they weren't Nightmares. That was good, right?

She stepped out from behind the bush, her hair falling in curtains around her. Her backpack slid from her shoulders, and she let it slump against her legs. Puffs of dust rose around her but she didn't notice.

"Jade!" Cloud-Dancer called, in slight surprise as he limped forward. "What are you doing here?" he questioned, his clear blue eyes shining kindly.

She dipped her head. "I'm traveling east. Roxane is sick and the cure is somewhere out . . . there." She waved her hand, gesturing towards the far-distant mountains visible far to the east. A darkening blanket was beginning to cover the hills, as dusk rolled forth. But behind her – to the west – the sun was evident on the horizon, casting warm shades of pink and red upon the sky above.

"But what happened? You're limping!" Jade spoke once more, shattering the small silence that had settled upon the small group. She cast a quick glance at Jake, as if blaming him for whatever had happened to Cloud-Dancer.

"Oh, I just fell off of a rope." He shook his head, as if it was no big deal, and waved his hand as if shooing away a fly. "So, you say Roxane is ill? And you're heading off into the unknown alone . . ." Cloud-Dancer trailed off. "But shouldn't someone go with you?"

Jade shrugged, grimacing. "Well, Brianna . . . is staying at home," she muttered, her forehead wrinkling in a slight frown. "I'm going alone, yes."

Jake coughed, and Jade caught a softly spoken sentence, though it was clear it wasn't meant for her by his expression. "Cloud-Dancer, we should be continuing," he muttered, his tanned skin darkening in the approaching evening.

Cloud-Dancer ignored his apprentice and continued studying Jade. Finally, he glanced at Jake, and his face brightened. "Jake, you're apprenticeship is going well . . . You are a master at tightrope-walking. You no longer need me to help you; so could you escort Jade into the wilderness to find this cure?" He blinked down at Jake, a hopeful expression taking over his weathered features.

Jade recoiled at Cloud-Dancer's words, and she stared from him to Jake in horror. Jake – coming _with _her? No! That'd be _worse_ that going alone! She was about to protest when Jake spoke, seeming to read her mind.

"No! Not with her – I mean, urmm . . ." Jake trailed off, his face flushed at his outcry. He tried to think of a good excuse as Cloud-Dancer frowned at him. Jade could tell Cloud-Dancer was disappointed in his apprentice, but Jade took no offense in Jake's words. In fact, she totally agreed with him, and for once, decided to help him out. Nobody needed to know of her small 'good-deed'.

"Jake means, don't you need help to get to . . . wherever you're going?" Jade piped up, hoping Cloud-Dancer would reconsider. But it didn't seem as if Cloud-Dancer was going to fall for it.

"No," began Cloud-Dancer, "I will be fine by myself. And you can't go by yourself, where nobody has been before. You two need to settle your differences, for you are _both_ going, and that's that." A fierce look – complete with scowl – overcame him. He was obviously deeply infuriated at his apprentice's behavior. "I don't care if you hate each other's guts; get over it. That's _final_," he interrupted as both Jake and Jade began to object.

Sighing, Jade turned to Jake. She narrowed her eyes but nodded slightly. "Fine," she muttered darkly.

But Jake made no move towards Jade. He folded his arms across his chest and turned away, staring off into the distance. After what seemed like hours but was in fact only a couple minutes, he sighed in defeat and his arms fell to hang limply at his sides. He merely nodded, but it was good enough for Cloud-Dancer.

"Great!" he exclaimed. "Now, you two get a move on, while I'm going to continue to Ombra. Make sure you don't kill each other once I'm gone – I'm depending on you, Jake, to behave. Well, until you find the cure and return it to Roxane. Afterwards, you can do as you please." He chuckled, a smile forming from the now-departed scowl.

"Goodbye and good luck!" He waved in a gesture of warm farewell, before turning and continuing on his way.

Jade watched him leave, a smile etched on her face. Cloud-Dancer could never stay mad for too long, it was in his nature to be happy. Giggling absent-mindedly, she turned to Jake.

She jumped, her green eyes wide as she saw him. He was glaring at her, a scowl etched equally deep on his face. "Thanks a lot!" he spat, glowering. His anger seemed to reverberate off him in waves, and she stepped back as if she had been slapped.

"What did I do?" She asked, innocently bemused. She cocked her head as she blinked at him, taking on the appearance of a guiltless four-year-old.

"I was about to gain my true name; but _no_!" He growled. "You _had _to ruin it, didn't you?"

Jade blinked, confused. "You mean, like Cloud-Dancer's name?" she asked quietly. Jake nodded solemnly, his face downcast. His anger seemed to have worn away to be replaced by sadness. "I'm sorry," she replied, truly apologetic. "But, couldn't you wait for it?" she added after a moment, shying away as if afraid of another explosion from the older boy.

But he made no sound, no angry outburst met Jade's ears. After another moment of silence, Jade once again apologized.

"Ah, forget about it. Let's just get a move on." He exhaled, and crossed to the other side of the path, where the forest sprouted up once more. Jade gazed after him, an unfamiliar twinge of pity uncurling in her stomach. She furled her brow in confusion at the foreign emotion, before heaving her backpack onto her shoulders and following after.

**-x-**

**Chapter nine is done!! XP Hmm, well I guess I'll head off to write more ****songfics**** now, ****lol****…**

_**-Mysticstar**_


	12. Chapter Ten

**Ink****poison**

**Hmm, ****sorreh**** for the long-****ish**** update, but I was sick (and still am –****blech****-) so I can't exactly write… Though I'm dragging myself here to write for my beloved fans**** See how much I care?**

**(Okay, I admit it's not **_**that**_ bad that I have to drag myself here… but can't a girl cause a little drama? It's what we live for!!)**Lol****, anyway here are the reviews responses, and then the ****story :D**

**Lozz**** Sparrow**; Thanks for your trying to help with the name, but I can't decide either… o.O

**Reyy****.-**; I don't think you've realized this, but you're the first person to have said Jake and Jade would make a good couple! Congrats ;) And, many thanks for the review :D

**Chapter Ten**

The full moon hung high above their heads before the two teenagers stopped for the night, but it still took a lot of effort for Jake to convince Jade that they had traveled far enough for one day – or night, as Jade kept correcting the older boy. Soon, they had found a nice little clearing dappled with boulders and tall trees on the outskirts of the campsite, safe enough a barrier for one night.

"What if Roxane gets even sicker, because we – or, rather, _you! – _had to stop to get some sleep," she complained as she helped find twigs and dry-enough branches to create a fire. She wasn't exceptionally tired, and wanted to keep going forward. But, _no!_ Jake _had _to rest for the remainder of the night. Not that it would do any good, but he was the 'captain' of this expedition . . .

Jake made no reply to Jade's comment, as he was busy fiddling with something – probably coal – before a fire sprouted in the center of the clearing. Suddenly, a fire sprouted in the middle of camp, lighting even the darkest corners of the clearing. The boy sat back with a self-important expression plastered on his face.

Jade growled under her breath as she sat on a large boulder not far off, her eyes gleaming in the cool night air. He still thought he was all that – Jade could've done that any day! . . . If she had known how to, at least. It wasn't her fault that she had a nice warm place to live all these years and hadn't bothered to learn any of those stupid scout-tip thingies.

As Jake found a comfortable spot at the base of a large oak tree - close enough so that the fire warmed him but far enough away so that he was thrust in shadows – he sneered at her. She stuck out her tongue, a childish comeback, but she didn't care – even though he was sure to use it against her. She turned away, not bothering to look at him. But even as she turned, Jade caught him smirking at her embarrassment.

Jade didn't bat an eyelash, instead twirling her beautiful red hair with one finger. She chose to ignore his taunts which were obvious bait that Jade immediately recognized. She had played much the same game with Brianna when they were younger, throwing playful insults at one another until they couldn't think of anything else to make fun of. That was before . . . long before Brianna's resentment had set in.

Jade let out a worn out sigh, and she visibly saddened, the air around her suddenly becoming clotted and thick. Jake noticed, and sat taller, his eyes wide.

"What's happened?" he asked, and Jade wondered if he really meant it. It sounded sincere, but she couldn't be sure. Not with _him_, anyway.

Jade just let out a soft whimper, and quickly dried her eyes. Her hands fell to the cold, hard rock beneath her as she thought of what to say in response. But her mind was blank, and Jake almost certainly didn't care what she had to say.

He probably just wanted her to shut up, so no nighttime animals would be attracted, or – being the selfish brat he was – just so he could sleep soundly. She was about to open her mouth to say this, when he spoke up once more.

"Is it about Roxane?" Jake asked softly, some underlying tone of regret in his voice though Jade didn't hear it. Jade heard him shift on the leafy floor behind her, and she whipped around to look at him, but the fire blocked her view of the Native boy. She craned her neck to peer at him, wondering why she was going through such trouble to see him. If he cared, even just the _tiniest_ bit, he'd come to her – right?

She let out a soft squeak as she leaned over a bit too far; loosing her balance, she slid off the rock and onto the forest floor. Rubbing the back of her neck as she rose to her feet, she blinked awkwardly.

This whole journey would be awkward, she realized now. "Yeah, it kinda is," she replied, leaning against the rock carefully. She waited for a reply, but when none came, she continued. "Roxane's only sick because of _me_ . . . and I got mad at Brianna for telling me the truth." She fell silent, not wanting to say anymore.

When Jake didn't come to her, comforting her, she closed her eyes. She had imagined him, maybe . . . coming forward to give her a soothing hug, and telling her it wasn't her fault. And she'd nod understandingly, and forgive herself . . . and then she'd – Ewwww!

Jade jumped forward, her eyes wide. _Eww__, that__ is the most disgusting, revolting, filthiest thing ever! Why was I thinking like _thatShe thought. _I think I'm going to be sick . . . I mean, with _that_ dirty thing? And _he's_ called a 'gentleman'? _She shook her head, and took a deep, cleansing breath which washed away all thoughts that she didn't want to think about.

Only then did she realize that Jake hadn't responded – at all.

She let out a hopeless sigh, and tottered over to where Jake sat between two roots that jutted up from the ground. She was just about to repeat her answer about Roxane when she noticed he wasn't even paying attention!

He seemed deep in thought, staring at the fire just behind Jade. The girl stepped forward until she was towering threateningly over Jake.

"Hell_llooo_?!" Jade hissed in a deathly tone. "Do you even _care_ what I have to say? Or are you so wrapped up in your _greatness_ that you simply _forgot_ about me? Yes, that's right; it was just a simple mistake, wasn't it?" Jade sneered, her eyes glinting dangerously.

Jake stumbled to his feet, and swayed like a drunk for a moment, before he regained his balance. He found himself staring at Jade's forehead; she was just a bit shorter than he was. But, though she was shorter, she was in Jake's way, and he was cornered against the oak tree behind him.

Jade watched with slight interest as he tried to step back so he wasn't so close to her, and almost tripped as he banged against the tree. She giggled, her anger lifting a little, but still made no move to clear a path for him. With clenched teeth, Jake thrust his way forward, pushing the still-giggling girl aside.

"Hey!" she shouted as she stumbled backwards. "Watch it."

"Then you shouldn't have been in my way," he growled back, throwing daggers over his shoulder with his heartless gaze.

"That wouldn't have happened if you'd have listened to what I had to say," she retorted sharply, and tidied her skirts, looking for all the world as if she'd just escaped a tornado. Her hair was windblown, and her dress was a mess. Her arms and legs were covered with scratches from the brambles bushes that dominated this part of the country.

And they weren't even off the map yet! But a day's travel - or even less if they made quick time – was all that was needed before they entered the truly wild, untamed east.

As the two once again settled down wordlessly, Jade's stomach grumbled. Frowning, she made her way to him, ignoring his look of uncertainty. She sat on her knees in front of Jake and made a mocking bow in front of him. If anything, this would at least get his attention – though maybe the bad side. _Oh well, _Jade thought spitefully.

"Your Greatness, You are the Morning and the Evening Star. You are the Ruler of us all, us low-lives that live so greedily on Your land. Please, could You spare some food for me, a dirty mortal compared to Your Glory?" Jade groveled, all the while a great big smirk dancing upon her face. Though, thankfully, Jake didn't see as Jade's face was downwards, practically buried in the ground.

But being this way, she couldn't see what Jake's answer was. Only when she didn't receive a response did she look up – to see a look of bewilderment on his 'Greatness'.

She rose to her feet a bit too quickly, almost knocking Jake backwards, and stared down at him. "In your language, that means 'I'm hungry', boy," she told him a bit harshly.

Jake rose to his feet to stand in front of Jade, and once again they were head-to-head. "And in your language, _this-_" he pointed towards the woods "- means 'go find your own food', you scrawny girl."

Jade stepped back, looking at Jake, ignoring the insult. "You have no food?" she asked, slightly shocked. Shrugging, she turned her back on Jake and started off into the dark forest. The full moon above shed some light onto the forest, but it also cast long shadows, hiding things Jade didn't feel like thinking about. But before she even stepped out of the campsite, a rustling in the dark ahead, where the moon's light did not shine, met her ears.

Startled, Jade stepped back, her heart pounding. "Umm, Jake? There's something . . . out there. It's not you is it?" She called, hoping against hope that Jake would respond. She was still facing the dark trees ahead of her, not daring to turn her back on them.

It was possible that whatever was out _there_ could be Jake. He could have snuck around, and made his way to hide in the shadows just outside of camp. It would have been good payback, or maybe just to scare the living daylights out of her.

He could . . .

But then again, maybe he couldn't.

**-x-**

**Well, there's chapter ten ****xD**** Rather bigger than I had intended it to be, ****lol****…. Also, I had to cut some parts that I had written, because they were from Jake's point of view and I didn't want to confuse anyone but switching from between Jake and Jade repeatedly… So I managed to have everything from Jade's ****PoV**

**-**_**Mysticstar**_


	13. Chapter Eleven

**Inkpoison**

**I am so sorreh for my lack of updating! I have plenty of chapters written so far, but I moved in May (Two months ago:O) and so I didn't have internet access for a while, and then the computer got caught in a flood and my step-dad only now got around to getting the hard drive from the computer… Luckily, I now have my own laptop so I don't have to worry about anything happening to the chapters!**

**Chapter Eleven**

"What's out where?"

The voice made her jump, and only freaked Jade out more as Jake's voice came from behind her. Behind her – meaning he wasn't in front of her. Meaning that he wasn't in the woods trying to scare her. Meaning that something else was out there.

But, now, all was silent, and the hair on the back of Jade's neck rose to stand on end. It felt like the first time she had danced in front of an audience, with everyone staring at her . . .

All this chased their way through Jade's mind in almost no time, and she came to the final conclusion: something was watching them!

"Oh, um nothing," she replied, not turning to look at Jake. "I think we should keep going, though," she added as an afterthought. She swayed, suddenly tired. Maybe she should have tried to sleep while she could have . . .

"I don't think so," Jake told her arrogantly, and moved away from her. "And don't try using the excuse that Roxane will get even sicker!"

As Jade turned away from the darkness, taking her eyes off the "enemy", she saw him seated on a soft, mossy spot near the fire. She narrowed her eyes, but then let out a worn-out sigh. "I guess you're right," she gave in, and sat close by him.

Jade lay back on the soft grass and let out a groan as she realized it was damp. But she was too tired to get up and choose another, dried area to sleep on. Soon, she was drifting off to sleep, past the barrier that withheld dreams from becoming reality . . .

**XoXo**

"_Jade! Jade, wake up."_

The hissed words were groggy, and it took a while for Jade to process what the words meant. As she stirred, she could just see Jake's face floating above her. Slowly, she blinked the sleep from her eyes and got up in a sitting position. She observed his rumpled clothing, and almost giggled at the sight.

Her mind was cleared of any horrible thoughts, and she wondered what on earth he could want. As she combed through her red hair with her fingertips, Jake began speaking in a hurried whisper.

"I think . . . maybe you were right." She watched him, watching as Jake struggled for words. She almost smirked with satisfaction, but then she wondered with sudden shock _why_ she might be right. Could it be . . . ?

"We need to hurry. There's something out there," Jake finished, and just then Jade realized the fire was out, and the air was cold. But no sun wavered high above them, it was still night.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she demanded, her green eyes seeming to reflect the now-dead fire as she scrambled to her feet. The sudden movement sent Jake scuttling backwards, and Jade gazed around their campsite wildly.

"Only a few hours," he replied, and he seemed relieved at her urgency. As Jade looked around, she noticed the two packs by the boulder she had been sitting on earlier. It seemed as if Jake had tidied up in his hurry to leave, and all that was needed was her to wake.

A rush of thanks was sent through her body as she realized Jake wouldn't leave without her. Whether it was out of actual feeling, or just because he didn't want to disobey Cloud-Dancer's instructions, Jade wasn't quite sure. She didn't want to know.

Silently, and moving like ghosts, the two grabbed the backpacks, and left the clearing. Jade shivered as they made their way into the darkness – she had a slight speculation that she was afraid of the dark, but until then she had never realized it – but Jake didn't allow her to think of it, as he continued to move forward.

As she stumbled alongside Jake (she couldn't help but notice his step was fearless, and he _never _stumbled!) she realized why she didn't stop. The fear of the unknown was greater than the fear of the shadows that surrounded them.

The night wore on, though Jake marched forward through the undergrowth as though it was the sunniest summer day. By the time dawn came on, Jade felt like she was sleep walking, though the constant slapping of branches against her bare skin proved otherwise. They also kept her awake, and her skin stung afterwards. She was not thankful.

Wearily, Jade fell back, walking a few paces behind Jake. She didn't notice Jake had slowed until she almost ran into him. She stepped back, but Jake didn't seem to have noticed her dilemma.

"What is it?" she asked blearily, trying to peer past his wide-set shoulders. She could see a pale golden light surrounding his body and she blinked, trying to figure out what it was. It seemed as if the sun was shining down on him – but weren't they still in the forest?

But he was too _big_ for her to see past for her to be sure. Letting out an impatient growl, she pushed past him – and began to stumble down a steep, rock-covered hill!

**-x-**

**I realize this was a very short chapter… But please review, and to make up for my lack of updates, I'll post chapter twelve before midnight tonight! ( If any of my fans are still out there, please review!**

_**-Mysticstar**_


	14. Chapter Twelve

**Inkpoison**

**Omiigosh, I have just finished reading (well, finished reading while I wrote this) the most amazing book!! **_**Twilight, **_**by Stephenie Meyer, an awesome book about vampires!! It was recommended to me by two of my friends, and it was the best! Seriously, I'm finding way too many good book series, and they are all tying for first or second spot on my fav. list! Of course, Water will always be very special to me and so will Warriors but the others are all so **_**good**_**… :/ Anyway, enough of my rambling! Here's your next chapter!!**

**Chapter Twelve**

Jake caught her just before Jade lost her balance and fell down the hill like a tumbleweed. "Thanks," she managed to gasp before she exhaled in awe. She yanked her backpack, making sure it hadn't fall from where it rested on her back.

"No problem," came the brief reply.

In front of her, vast rolling hills spread as far as the eye could see – they reminded her so much like the rolling waves of the Sea. She stared, bug-eyed, out at the open land. As she cast a questioning glance at the boy beside her, she saw him staring out at the land as well. A faint smile tugged the corners of her lips heavenwards.

By now, the sun was just rising straight ahead of them, blinding both of them. Jade's hand had flown to her brow as soon as she had left the forest, shielding her eyes from the brightness.

Now, as she turned back to the flawless features ahead, her hand fell to her side. Her gaze ventured closer to where she stood, studying the land on which they'd carve a lean path through today. "We're off the map," she observed mildly, trying to make small-talk. Maybe she'd been wrong about Jake – he seemed nice enough, right now, anyway.

A snort was the reply. "You think?"

"Do you think we'll get _there_ soon?" she asked, emphasizing 'there'. She didn't really want to say _where_ 'there' was. It felt . . . weird, going to meet with someone they didn't even know and asking for some random herb.

Jake hesitated for a minute, obviously not wanting to reveal his opinion. But if he told her – and even if he didn't – she might explode. Jade sensed his thoughts, and coughed sharply. She wanted an answer.

"I doubt it."

Jade's face fell, but she made no reply. She knew it was hopeless – this whole journey would _never_ be finished in time to save Roxane. Of course, Jake – being Jake – took this scowl in a different way.

"Hey, you didn't expect to get there in two days? Too bad if you're tired, you should keep going forward – for Roxane's sake." He growled, and began stalking down the hill.

Jade stared in shock at his receding back. She raised her hands for them to hover arms-length away from her face. Her delicate-looking fingers were clenched in tight fists. She wanted to scream comebacks back at him, but kept her thoughts to herself.

Instead, she whispered insults under her breath.

"That little _rat_!" she hissed, outraged. Her flaming red hair seemed to crackle with electricity around her. How could he just assume that she wanted to take another break??! True, she was tired but she didn't want to stop – not when there might be a slight chance that they might be able to get back to Roxane in time.

Jade stood on top the hill for a while, wondering if he'd even notice if she disappeared – if she decided to take her own path to Nettle's Aunt. It was as if he was only aware of himself – or maybe he just misread her scowl. But she couldn't just keep writing off all his rudeness as mistakes, she couldn't keep giving him more chances.

_But, _a small part of her spoke up, _you haven't even given him a fair chance._

Yes I have, she argued. I've tried last night, but he ticked me off, it wasn't my fault . . .

Her thoughts were drowned out by a rustling behind her, and again she felt as if she were being watched – not to mention followed.

This scary sensation chased away the thoughts of ditching Jake, and she scrambled down the hill. She was afraid of being too near the forest alone, especially when she didn't know what was following her. Or maybe they were after Jake?

This thought sent a shiver down her spine, and she quickly caught up with Jake. He was humming quietly to himself, and he didn't seem to notice her jitteriness. She decided not to mention this – he might think she was being a scaredy-cat. Or it all might be her imagination . . .

Jade hoped it was the latter one, though she somehow doubted it.

**XoXo**

As the day wore on, Jade and Jake traveled in silence through the knee-high, flowing grassland. They went up hills . . . then down hills . . . then up . . . then down. It got a bit boring after a while, reflected Jade, but she didn't complain.

Every rise and every dip came with a tingling suspense that made her shiver, and she expected to see a change from the green-green grass that grew everywhere.

But after every rise, and after every dip, the tingling feeling was buried under a sinking feeling. The change of landscape she so deeply longed for was obviously not coming anytime soon. But the green hills were pleasant, in their own way.

The sight was beautiful. The hills here where dotted with bushes that housed different types of berries. As the sun set, later on in the evening, it painted the loveliest canvas of warm hues behind the two teenagers, while before them was a darker-coloured painting of blues, violets and blacks. Jade had never seen _anything_ like it – it was indescribable!

The thought of their stalker had never exactly left Jade's mind. But instead of worrying about it, she had pushed it to the back of her mind.

Finally, as the sun sunk below the horizon and the moon rose from its sleep like an old, yellowed opal, Jade turned to Jake. His dark skin appeared glossy in the twilight. "Should we take a break?" she suggested, wondering if – after last night – that would be the best idea.

He shrugged. "Whatever." But he was already setting down his backpack by a small copse of trees in one of the many mini valleys. It seemed sheltered enough, and Jade followed after.

At this moment, several things happened at once.

First of all, a shimmering flame danced on the peak of the hill that they had just descended, glittering threateningly in the otherwise peaceful night. Secondly, a ghostly wail sounded close by, sending chills down Jade's back. Jake's head shot up, somewhat alarmed and definitely terrified – though he tried not to show it. Jade barely noticed, though, as she was too busy staring wide-eyed at the hilltop.

For, the last thing that had happened was an indistinct figure emerging from a strange mist that had somehow climbed up the other side of the hill.

**-x-**

**Not my best chapter, but I guess it'll do. ;)**

**Read and review!!**

_**-Mysticstar**_


	15. Chapter Thirteen

**Inkpoison**

**Chapter Thirteen**

"What is that?" whimpered Jade as the figure began descending the hill, slowly but surely shambled towards them. Jake did not respond, for he had never seen such a thing – but Jade had expected that. Neither of them had ever been this far from civilization before – so neither of them had ever dealt with creatures like _that. _

As it strode forward silently, burning a path in the cool grasses, Jade grabbed her backpack, and backed away from the creature. But she couldn't help gawking at it, studying it with a fear entwined with slight awe.

Its eyes were dark, empty pits of evil, pitch black save for the flickering fire that danced in them. It walked forward like a zombie, its unseeing eyes fixed on the two teenagers. It looked like a creature straight out of a horror film, or nightmare.

That was it! This . . . _thing_ . . . was a-

"Night-Mare!" Jade's hoarse whisper barely had time to leave her throat before Jake tugged at her sleeve, twirling her around.

Jade caught a quick glimpse of another figure racing down the hill to face the Night-Mare before she was torn away from the sight. Jake was already scrambling up the steep hill, and Jade quickly fell into step behind him. She somehow managed not to trip over her own feet.

Suddenly another chilling cry filled the twilight air, followed quickly by an angry animal call and a high-pitched scream that dwindled away to nothingness.

By now, Jake and Jade had reached the crest of the next hill, and they both turned to look at the Night-Mare – or what was left of it.

Gasping for her breath, Jade narrowed her eyes as she saw the other figure from before: A young woman – probably just a bit older than Jade herself - was standing over the remains of the Night-Mare, a cat the size of a jaguar by her side. In the dim light, Jade couldn't tell the color of the cat – but she was shocked to see that its shoulders came up to the girl's waist.

The strange girl glanced up – and caught Jade's eye. They seemed to glow, though Jade couldn't understand how . . . Unless the girl was the same sort of creature as the Night-Mare – or close to it.

Jade shivered – but not from the cold – and wondered how the other girl had destroyed the Night-Mare. Just as the question formed in Jade's mind, the older girl stepped daintily over the dead creature and began her way towards the two on the hill, followed closely by the cat.

Jade took a step down the hill to meet up with the girl, but before she got far, Jake grabbed her by the collar of her shirt. "Where are you going?" Jake hissed in her ear. "That girl's powerful – and we don't know if she's our enemy or not!"

"She saved us from the Night-Mare," Jade pointed out bleakly. But she understood what Jake was trying to say. If she wanted to, the girl could kill them easily. And they couldn't risk death – not when they still needed to rescue Roxane!

Before either of them had a chance to decide, the girl's swift saunter had led her half-way up the hill – about three yards away. She paused there, seeming to realize that Jake and Jade were wary of her – of her power. She merely bowed her head, her eyes loosing some of the fieriness that Jade had seen before. The strange girl's hair fell around her in curtains, and Jade was shocked to see how the girl's simple actions were quite like her own.

This close, Jade could now see that the girl had silky black hair half-way down her back, and her skin was the color of rich chocolate. As the girl raised her head again, Jade saw her eyes were coal black – much like Jake's, only far kinder. She wore a beautiful black dress, with red feathers sewed at the hem.

Jade grimaced at the thought of how shabby they looked compared to this . . . this _goddess_!

"Hello," the goddess-like adolescent smiled. "My name is Maletta. You can call me Letta, though." She swept right on, not waiting for a response. "This is my panther, Sheeba." Maletta gestured at the cat that was stalking along a few paces behind her.

The black leopard dipped his head, and growled a welcome. Jade thought she could distinguish actual _words_ from the growl, but she wasn't sure. She wouldn't be surprised if Sheeba was capable of speech! Sheeba looked magical enough; loping along gracefully, his bright amber eyes glittering wisely.

Jade started as she realized that she had zoned out – Jake and Letta were talking.

". . . delighted to make your acquaintance," Jake was saying, though he sounded anything _but_ delighted. "And you too, Sheeba." He nodded at the leopard, more out of curt politeness than actual pleasure.

"And I'm Jade," she managed a brief smile, as she introduced herself. She wasn't sure what exactly Letta wanted with them, and Sheeba _was_ gazing at them somewhat hungrily. Jade shifted, uneasy at the closeness of the two strange companions.

The panther seemed to read her thoughts, and exchanged a knowing glance with Lettta. He grinned at his owner, showing off his pointy fangs, before flicking his tail and wandering off a bit. Jade relaxed, loosening the muscles she hadn't realized she had tensed – she felt wary around a cat that size.

"Don't mind him – he's quite harmless, really." Letta smiled slightly.

"Unless you're an enemy," added Jade in an undertone that carried on the silent night.

Letta glanced up at her, surprised, and Jade wondered if her words had been harsher than she'd intended. Jake shot her a swift glare, but Jade ignored him. Letta was already nodding in agreement with Jade's statement, so Jade figured she was forgiven.

The two girls smiled at each other. Jade was beginning to like Letta more and more; she was really nice – nicer than Jake, anyway – and hoped Letta would join them on their travels.

As if reading her mind, Jake coughed, and spoke up, "Letta, why don't you join us for now? We were just about to settle down for the evening." His words were hesitant, as if he had taken great care selecting them.

Letta's eyes shone, and she bounced up and down on her heels, looking like a young child that had been told Christmas was arriving early. "That'd be great!" She accepted the offer happily.

Jake looked pleased at her eagerness, Jade noted sulkily: She had hoped that Letta and she would be able to spend some girl-time alone. Hopefully Jake would let Jade have some of Letta's attention – already Letta was becoming the center of the group!

Not wanting to be left out of the conversation, Jade spoke up. "And maybe we could tell some scary stories, or something?" she suggested hopefully. As soon as the words had popped out of her mouth, she regretted them. This wasn't a sleepover!

Jake seemed to agree, for he shot her another frigid glance, looking at her in disdain. But Letta smile grew even greater, and she nodded. "That sounds wonderful," she commented, her voice light and her dark eyes eager.

Jade looked around, wondering where it would be best to go back to the copse near where the Night-Mare had appeared. It might not be as safe as it had been before, with the Night-Mare lying dead nearby. It might attract other demons of the night – Jake seemed to be thinking the same thing. Fortunately, Letta had an idea.

"Let's head that way – I'm sure there should be some suitable shelter there." Letta pointed farther east, down the hill. She sounded confident, more than Jade felt. Jake nodded silently, while Jade staring in awe.

Letta was so comfortable in the wild, yet up close she looked so . . . tame, so civilized. Jade wondered how she did it – look like such a goddess, that is – but there was no time now to find out.

"I haven't had proper companions in such a long time," Letta told them as they picked up their packs and started down the hill, away from the Night-Mare's corpse. As Sheeba raced up to follow after his owner, she continued wistfully, "Of course, Sheeba has been wonderful, and it helps with him being–" She was cut off from a deep growl from Sheeba, and Letta swiftly changed the course of the one-sided discussion "–I mean, it's good to be around people again."

She smiled at them, and gestured for them to pick up the conversation.

"Well," they both started at them same time, then glanced at each other. Jade smiled apologetically, and ducked her head to avoid Jake's gaze. It wasn't angry, as Jade had expected, but there was some emotion in them, an emotion Jade could not understand. It made her blush, for some unexplained reason.

Letta giggled, and Sheeba purred in amusement. Jade noticed that there seemed to be some unvoiced communication that was shared between the two of them, and Jade felt a pang of longing and curiousity. She wondered what it was . . .

But she had missed her chance to speak – Jake was explaining their journey. "Well, we're trying to find our healer's Great Aunt – our healer is Nettle, do you know her? – I think Nettle's Aunt was named Tally . . ."

"Tammy," Jade corrected mildly, only half-listening to the discussion.

"Yes, Tammy," he nodded in thanks, before continuing. "Well, we need a berry to cure a sickness Jade's mother, Roxane, has . . ." he trailed off. Jade barely noticed, but she was soon dragged back into the conversation by a shocked gasp.

"Roxane? Is _your_ mother?" Letta's surprised tone startled Jade. She whipped around to look at the older girl.

"Y-yes. Why is that . . . a shock?" Jade stammered, gazing at Letta. She was puzzled, almost wary of the answer.

"Because . . . Dustfinger was my mentor."

**-x-**

**Oooh! Letta is related to Jade, in a sense… I wonder what'll happen next, eh?**

**-smirks- Read and review, please!**

_**-Mysticstar**_


	16. Chapter Fourteen

**Inkpoison**

**Chapter Fourteen**

The sunlight filtered through the sparse vegetation that sheltered the travelers. The warm, greenish light caressed Jade's face, and she stirred, rustling the leafy undergrowth that grew around her. Her eyes flickered open, and she let out a soft gasp. Through the leafy canopy above, she could see the sun already a quarter of the way from the horizon.

She turned over onto her stomach and propped herself up, resting her chin in her hands, her elbows digging into the dry dirt. She blinked, gazing over Jake, Maletta and Sheeba. They were still asleep. Jade smiled slightly at their splayed-out arrangement around the ashy-gray leftovers from yesterday's fire.

She decided not to wake them – best let them get some rest. She thought she should as well, but Jade was now wide awake. It was impossible for her to even try to get back to sleep, especially with the sun high above her.

Though the foliage stopped most of the bright light, some still managed to sneak past the leaves, and blind her to annoyance.

She sat up abruptly, though her sudden movement did not wake up the others – except for Sheeba, whose eyes flashed upon her with a quiet growl. Detecting no danger, the panther closed his eyes once more and curled up even tighter.

Jade giggled softly, before rising to her feet and stepping a few paces away. She sat with her back to a sturdy tree trunk (Jade didn't recognize the tree species), and her thoughts wandered to the evening before. Her eyes fluttered close as she remembered.

After Letta's outrageous exclamation, Jade had been bursting with questions. But Jake had convinced both of them that both questions and answers could wait until they found shelter. They had both agreed; a bit grudgingly on Jade's part.

Soon after that, they had found another small copse in another small valley. It had been perfect, Sheeba growling in agreement that there had been no enemies about.

They had quickly settled down, getting comfortable with the blazing fire before beginning to explain their stories.

"I had always been fascinated by fire," Letta had begun, her dark eyes reflecting the dancing fire, "even as a child - the way it crackled, and danced on the burning twigs, the way it destroyed things, to leave room for a better generation to grow in its place . . . It mesmerized me. I had always dreamed of being a Fire-Eater, to play with fire as if it was the gentlest kitten.

"My parents didn't question my choice of career, though, as both of them had similar occupations - they had been Motley Folk. A while back, though – three years ago, actually, when I was ten years old – my parents died. So I took up refuge at the Secret Camp."

Jade blinked in shock, and had done some mental calculations. So, Letta's parents had died just a year before Jade had been called into this world – Jade had been faintly surprised, but she'd managed to keep her face bare of emotion while Letta continued.

"I hung around the camp for a while, though I began to feel guilty for using their beds and eating their food without repaying them in some way. So I began to help with the chores – until I met Dustfinger.

"He offered to help – to teach me to play with fire . . ." Her eyes had shone as she paused for a moment.

Jade had inhaled sharply, envious of this girl. Letta had gotten to spend quality time with her favorite fictional character – well, he was no longer a fictional character, but Jade still looked up him. She had never known Dustfinger – she had come to this story at the time of his death. Once again, Jade had flashbacks of that terrible night . . .

But Letta had started up again, "I took up the offer, and he taught me things I could only dream of doing before I had met him. He's actually the one who introduced me to Sheeba – back then, Sheeba had been held captive by the Fire-Raisers. Together we snuck into Capricorn's Fortress, and rescued Sheeba. Of course, Dustfinger wondered why Capricorn bothered to keep a panther captive – I wondered as well, but I learned the truth after a while. I'm not sure if Dustfinger ever figured out . . ." She'd trailed off, shooting a side glance at the cat that lay beside her.

Jade had wondered what Letta meant, but Letta obviously was not going to reveal anymore that night. Letta continued swiftly.

"And we talked of our families – I learned he had a wife, Roxane, and two daughters. I longed to meet them, but never got the chance." The gleam in her eyes had died out, overtaken by a sorrow so deep Jade had been shocked.

Jade had wondered what could have destroyed the happiness Letta spoke of – and then she remembered. Her own eyes had become dull with a harsh hollowness as Letta carried on.

"Then one day – it was about noon – I had arrived at the Secret Camp, not for training but to visit some old friends of mine. But as soon as I entered, I knew something was wrong – terribly wrong. The air was stale with horror, and everyone sat around silently – not even the minstrel women sang.

"The Black Prince was there; I approached him warily, and asked what had happened. He told me, but I didn't want to believe it. There was no way Dustfinger could have – but it was true. Dustfinger was dead."

Letta stopped abruptly, obviously dwelling in the past. Jade held her breath, wondering when she would be mentioned in the story . . . For there was absolutely _no_ way she could go without mention. She bit her lip, hoping against hope that she _wouldn't _be in the story – she didn't want to. But her hopes were in vain.

"The Black Prince told me more," Letta sniffed, and suddenly her head shot up to look at Jade curiously, "about a girl, who had stumbled upon the camp with the news that Dustfinger had been murdered. He told me her name was Jade . . . You were the girl, weren't you?" Letta asked suddenly, her voice a hushed whisper. The night had suddenly gone silent, holding its breath as if to hear Jade's response better.

She'd opened her mouth to answer, but found that no words came. She shut her mouth, her throat dry, and nodded in reply. Jade remembered how tears had come to Letta's eyes, and then everything went blurry. Jade had been shocked to find that she, too, was crying.

A rustling broke through Jade's thoughts, and her green eyes snapped open. But it was only Sheeba, rising to his paws. He stretched luxuriously, and then gazed around him silently. His tail-tip twitched, flicking a fern that grew right where he stood several times.

Jade watched Sheeba warily – though she had grown used to his size by now – but smiled slightly as he grinned lopsidedly at her. He dipped her head towards her, before moving forward to nudge Letta awake; almost as if he was a real human.

Almost immediately, Letta was on her feet, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. Jade almost laughed, seeing the perfect goddess-girl performing a common human task. But of course, after last night, Jade now knew that Letta was just as human as herself.

Letta's sudden movement woke Jake, and he slowly rose to his feet.

"Are we going soon?" Jade asked, now that both were awake.

"Sure; Roxane will need that berry soon," approved Letta with a nod. Jade and Jake had told their story last night, after Letta's story, and she had agreed to help them out.

"Can we eat first?" grumbled Jake.

Jade had to laugh at his expression. Letta giggled softly, and Sheeba joined in with great rumbles vibrating from his chest – he was purring! Jade smiled optimistically: Today would be a great day, she felt.

**-x-**

**The 'flashback' part, with Letta's story from the night before, is not all that happened in the time lapse between chapters. I just didn't feel the need to put in all of it – though Jade and Jake **_**did**_** tell their stories (maybe not all of it). If it's needed, though, I'll have another little flashback thingy or something to tell the important parts… **

**Anyway, R&R please!**

_**-Mysticstar**_


	17. Chapter Fifteen

**Ink****poison**

**XOXoptimistic.kidXOX****; Thanks! And ****yeaa****, I did have fun in ****New****Hamshire****… and on my way there, I passed through Vermont, ****omgosh**** that state is just so… green!! And hilly XD ****Kinda**** like how I imagine this part of the story… but in the story, there aren't as many trees. Just some trees here and there randomly, with more ****bushes populating**** the area. ****Yeaa****h****… The ****Appalachians :P****Anywaii****s****orreh**** I couldn't update on Friday. But here's your chapter! **

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jade lifted her hand to shield her eyes from the blazing sun. It was almost noon, and the sun was delivering them blasts of heat that was unusual for late autumn. She shivered – not from the cold, but from the unseasonal warmness.

Turning to Letta, she opened her mouth to ask the question that had been burning on her tongue the whole day. If Jade hadn't known any better, she would have thought that she had taken the first sip of fresh coffee or maybe tea, and the liquid had scalded her tongue – that was how spiteful the question was. Her tongue burned even now as she spoke.

"Letta, how much further do we have to walk to reach Tammy's?" she asked hoping for the best. She knew it would be far, but even the longest journeys were made easier just by knowing where your destination lay.

Letta shook her head, and turned to Jade. "I've told you, I'm not sure. I've only met Tammy once, and that was a week after Dustfinger's death. She took care of me for a while – but she never led me to her home. She just told me if I ever needed her again I was to head for the two highest hills in the whole land.

"In between the hills would be a valley, and in the middle of the valley would be an old oak tree, standing almost as tall as the hilltops themselves. Then she told me to stand under the oak tree, with my hand pressed against the old bark. The tree would call to her, telling her that someone was in need of her assistance, and by nightfall, Tammy would have arrived.

"As you can see, this land is great – but the hills range in size, from as low as a house to as high as the castle in Ombra. Not even I – who has roamed this land for almost three years – know where the highest hills would be." Letta ended abruptly, her head hanging in defeat.

Jade did not question Letta further, knowing that the young woman blamed herself for her lack of knowledge. She murmured a quiet "Sorry," before moving off to one side, where Jake was shambling along. He seemed deep in thought, and Jade sighed. She didn't think Jake would be pleased if she was to shake him from his thoughts.

Walking along the two older teenagers, bored beyond her wildest dreams, Jade gazed about. She looked for a good distraction from the never-ending walk, but she found none.

A sudden growling by her side startled her, and she whipped around to glare at the black leopard ambling beside her. The snarl on her face transformed into a smile as she recognized Letta's pet.

"Sheeba!" exclaimed Jade, secretly thrilled. This was a perfect distraction from the increasing boredom that built up on her like a suffocating blanket.

She held out her hand, stretching it out towards the giant cat so she could pet him. Sheeba's eyes flashed delightedly, and he thrust his head forward. Purring, the great tom nodded slightly so that Jade's hand stroked in between his ears effortlessly.

Jade giggled, and lifted her hand off of his head for a moment. Sheeba let loose an annoyed growl, and raised his head higher so Jade's palm still met his smooth pelt. Sheeba eyed her, warning her not to try that again – as if he had understood she had been experimenting.

Jade was surprised, but she dipped her head acceptingly. A smile touched her lips, and she averted her gaze so he would not see the mirth sparkling in her jade green eyes.

Sheeba let loose a rolling chortle – as much as a cat can chortle, anyway – and his tail whipped about in amusement. It slapped Jade lightly on her arm, and she spun back around to face the panther. Her hand that lay on his forehead whipped back to join her body as if she had been burned. She stared in shock.

Sheeba was laughing – _at her_!

"You are one smart cat, aren't you, Sheeba?" she asked him quietly after a moment. She didn't want the others overhearing – they might think her crazy. Though she wasn't sure why – everyone talked to cats, right?

But not as if they were civilized, as if they could _understand._ Maybe cats – some cats, at least - could understand, and respond in some way, but Jade wasn't sure if Jake or Letta would understand the confusing yarn ball of delicate, silky strands that were her thoughts.

Sheeba glanced around him, staring hard at Letta and Jake. They had moved closer together, and were now talking to each other. Jade felt a quick pang of jealousy though she didn't understand why; but her attention was quickly brought back to Sheeba. His tail swished, and his brow twined together as he thought about something. Jade thought he looked as if he was wondering if something was safe.

He seemed to think that it - whatever 'it' was - was safe enough, and so he turned back to Jade. His whiskers quivered and Jade stepped back. She gazed at him curiously. What was happening?

"Yeah, I guess you could say I'm pretty smart!" Sheeba replied modestly, his voice rough and deep.

Sheeba _replied_! He talked!

Sheeba could speak!

**-x-**

**Hehe****, hope you liked that ****xD**** Anyways, I had writer's block for this chapter for a while… But I got it finished sooner than I expected, so that's ****good :D**_**-Mysticstar**_


	18. Chapter Sixteen

**Ink****poison**

**Hmm, just saying that all the stuff in this chapter is not true, it's not the correct version of things. But as this is my fanfic, these are my th****oughts… However cheesy they may ****sound :P**

**Chapter ****Sixteen**

Jade gaped at the great cat, her eyes wide. "Sheeba? Yo- you can _talk_?" she whispered, her voice a thin thread of shock and amazement. She blinked, brushing a stray strand of red hair out of her face. Her heart thumped loudly in her throat as Sheeba turned to gaze at her with his dark, thoughtful gaze, looking as if he was seriously considering eating her for lunch.

She hoped not.

Once again, Sheeba took a moment before he replied, his golden eyes narrowed. "Of course I can talk. I'm Letta's Familiar," he snorted, as if that were the most obvious thing in the world.

Jade shook her head, her long hair swaying gently behind her. "I-I don't mean to be rude, Sheeba . . . But I don't know what you mean," she replied, struggling to get the words out and not sound offensive. She had heard the expression before but she never understood what it meant.

Sheeba smiled and nudged Jade's thigh. "Pet me," he purred and Jade quickly obliged; eager for Sheeba to continue. "Well, I don't know how to explain this, but I'll do my best . . ."

He paused, a deep purr growing in the back of his throat as Jade ran her hand up and down the back of his neck. They had fallen behind Jake and Letta now, and their hushed voices carried to her, before Sheeba began once more. "A Familiar is a being, usually an animal that has magical or spiritual powers. They choose – no, that sounds as if they have a choice; it's more like they are destined to be with them . . ."

At Jade's questioning glance, Sheeba quickly rolled into his explanation.

"So, this Familiar, they are meant to find their master or mistress, and stick by their side to help them out with magical problems and the like. They don't _have_ to find their "owner" – for want of a better word – if they don't want to, but usually they do find them, as it simplifies things. And most often than not, they find their "owner" without trouble. And if a Familiar finds their destined "owner", well then that person is incredibly lucky for Familiars can be very helpful when they want to. Basically, a Familiar is like a useful sibling you are stuck with for life."

As Sheeba mentioned 'sibling', Jade's first thought was of Brianna, and she frowned thoughtfully. "But what if the two-"

"Fight? Yes, that can be a problem. You just have to trust that you'll make up; but usually it turns out better than you'd think, because Familiars have excellent instincts, and even if they hadn't been fated to be together, they are drawn to the human who best complete their soul." At Jade's confused look, Sheeba quickly went on to say, "Like, Familiars know who to choose so that their personalities don't clash."

"Oh," Jade nodded in understanding, her bright gaze glittering. "So can anyone anywhere get a Familiar? I mean, a person other than a witch or Fire-Eater." She wondered if maybe, somewhere out there, a Familiar was searching for her.

"It is unlikely, but not unheard of in this land," Sheeba replied, his thick voice coated with a layer of mystery. Jade glanced at him, surprised, and saw that he was gazing back at her keenly, his ocher-hued eyes glittering strangely as if willing her to understand something.

Unfortunately, Jade had now idea what he could be trying to tell her.

"And the Familiar stays with their chosen one almost always, right?" Jade asked, as she snatched up a passing thought and tossed it about; the suspicious possibility opened up in her mind like a dewy rose bud. Her necklace glinted in the bright sunlight, the gold warming her skin, and Jade stroked the emerald set in the chain tenderly as she thought.

Sheeba nodded slowly, considering her words. "Almost always, yes."

Jade's eyes widened. Maybe her suspicion was correct? It wouldn't hurt to ask . . . "You know Dustfinger?" she began hesitatingly, her fingers leaving the necklace to play with a curl of her hair. As Sheeba nodded, Jade continued eagerly, "Yeah, was his Marten, Gwin, his Familiar?"

Sheeba frowned, his ears slightly slanted backwards. "I doubt it," he meowed, crushing Jade's idea.

"Oh."

Sheeba gave her hand a small lick and gave her the smallest of smiles. "It wouldn't really have made much a different to his fate, though, now would it?" he asked quietly.

Jade hesitated, and then shook her head. No, Dustfinger would have died either way, as Fenoglio had written it. But Fenoglio hadn't mentioned _her_ in the story, and yet . . . here she was. But this was all too confusing. Sighing, Jade's mind was swept of Familiars as a large growling erupted into the air.

She glanced at the source of the noise: her stomach. Jake cast a disapproving glare in her direction, but Letta giggled.

Jade blushed, and her hands flew to her stomach. She hadn't realized it was past lunch; as their small travelling group had walked up and down the hilly land and she had gotten deep into conversation with Sheeba, time had flown by.

But as they topped the current hill they were battling, Jade was more than surprised to see their shadows, long and dark, travelling down the steep hill ahead of them. If it was only about three, their shadows shouldn't be so lengthy. She wheeled around to face West, and saw the blinding sun was hanging low in the sky, which had caught fire and was now ablaze with golds, pinks and purples.

"It's so late!" she exclaimed, putting a halt to Jake's and Letta's continued conversation.

Letta turned to her, her expression perplexed. "It's almost winter; the sun sets earlier in the fall and winter. It's really only about four or five – and also the hills make it seem as if the sun is setting earlier. Don't worry, you didn't know," Letta added as she caught sight of Jade apologetic expression.

Jade blinked up at Letta, an embarrassed smile flickering upon her face. As Jake laughed at her mistake, Jade quickly turned her piercing gaze upon him and he only managed to cover the laugh as a coughing fit in time to save himself from a scolding from the Letta.

"But we should probably stop to eat," Jake suggested uneasily after a moment, as both girls continued to glare at him accusingly. Sheeba had spotted a large rabbit several feet away and was now proceeding to prowl forward to catch his dinner.

Jade and Letta broke off their double staring-contest to smirk at each other. "I'll start up the fire," Letta offered after a moment, and, still grinning, the fire-witch moved off to a patch of short grass not far off. Jade tossed her pack nearby, and then looked around, unsure of what she should do. Spotting a bush with bright blue-purple berries, she quickly said, "I'll go pick some berries from over there," and started towards the blueberry bush.

She reached the bush, and held out her faded violet skirt with one hand, creating a make-shift basket. Jade picked the berries unconsciously, dropping them into her "basket". As she did this, her mind wandered to what Letta had said earlier that day, about how they needed to find the two highest hills. How would they find that?

Her green gaze glided from the bush in front of her to stare curiously at the darkening horizon spread out before her, barely taking in what she saw. With her back to the sunset, before her lay a land draped in darkness. Suddenly something caught her attention and she peered through the thick shadows that lay like a blanket over the terrain.

She blinked, confused, as she made out a pitch black slope in the distance, hardly visible against the navy blue sky. Just behind that stood another dark rise, just slightly higher. Jade figured they were hills.

As she gazed more intensely, the emerald clasped around her neck glowed with a strange power and an equally strange warmth flowed through Jade's body. Somehow, without really know how she knew, she realized the twin hills seemed to tallest out of all the hills around. They were the hills Letta had mentioned!

Jade stared unblinkingly, her eyes wide. Her hand hovered over a clump of ripe berries, frozen in place as she studied the hills; hardly daring to believe it . . . but now that she thought it over, it seemed more and more likely. Without a doubt, she knew she had found their goal.

With that thought in mind, Jade quickly grabbed the handful of blueberries, attaining several scratches as well, and dropped them in with the others. She turned, and walked quickly back to where Letta had started the fire. She ignored Sheeba, who had returned with several rabbits and was now talking to Letta in a low tone, and tapped the older girl on the shoulder.

"Letta, I think I found-"

"Oh, good picking!" Letta purred in a kind tone as she turned and set eyes on Jade's skirt, filled with berries. Letta gestured to drop the berries on a tin plate balanced precariously on a stone near the fire, over which two rabbits roasted. Jade did, and turned back to Letta, her mouth open to continue.

But Letta was talking.

"These will make a wonderful dessert. We're having cooked rabbits, courtesy of Sheeba," she continued swiftly, not allowing Jade to say what she had seen. Jake appeared behind Jade's shoulder and licked his lips. "Looks tasty," he commented with a small smile.

As Letta turned to engage _more_ conversation with him, Jade exhaled noisily and shrugged, realizing she wouldn't be able to speak until after dinner. Sheeba cast a peculiar look in her direction but Jade ignored the panther, instead moving to the edge of the circle cast by the firelight and sitting by her carelessly tossed backpack.

Figuring that she had done enough, she sat with her knees drawn up, cupping her chin in her hands as she stared blankly into the dancing flames.

**-x-**

**Well that's all…**** Long chappie, eh? ****XP ****Review**** now…Go on you know, you want to! ;D Lol, don't resist the temptation… Stop reading this pointless Author's note and just press that darn button! If you're still reading… you ish denying the truth… XD**

_**-Mysticstar**_


	19. Chapter Seventeen

**Ink****poison**

**Sorreh**** guys, this is a really slow chapter. It took me FOREVER to write. No, seriously, I had terrible writer's block.**

**But, oh! I've started High School – ****it's be**** pretty cool so far. ;) The homework handouts aren't that bad either, so I can't blame school on not having written, ****hehe****. Oh well XP**

**Chapter ****Seventeen**

"Dinner is served," Letta announced dramatically, sweeping towards where Jade sat with a hunk of cooked meat on a tin plate. "Here is your royal feast, your Highness."

Jade couldn't help but grin at Letta's tone. "Thank you," Jade took the plate from Letta, her eyes glinting. As Letta settled down by Jake, Jade waved her fork casually, gesturing to the two of them. "So, what were you two talking about today? When we were walking here, I mean," Jade asked, her tone politely curious though her blood boiled bitterly at the thought of the two spending all day together. She told herself she was just jealous she didn't get to spend the time with Letta, who Jade looked up to – that was all.

She jabbed her fork at the meat and stuck it in her mouth. She just barely caught the glance Jake and Letta exchanged. Jade felt her insides stir uncomfortably but ignored it, fixing her green gaze on the two older teens.

"Oh, nothing really. Just stuff . . . like our families and things," Jake shrugged, his face blank, not betraying his emotions. Jade's gaze flickered to him, slightly surprised. She had never thought of Jake as a 'son' or a 'brother' – she always thought of him as 'Cloud-Dancer's apprentice'. It was strange, really.

"Oh," she replied automatically, the one syllable a bit flat. She sunk into her thoughts, eating the small dinner silently. Jade was reminded of her first night in this world, when she had been at the Secret Camp. She vividly remembered the minstrel dancers, and she felt like getting up and dancing as well. She glanced up, and peeked at the others in the darkness.

A rope-walker and a fire-eater and a minstrel dancer. That was what they were. "Hey, did you guys realize we could start our own group. Like the Motley Folk?" she asked suddenly, feeling quite random as Letta and Jake stared at her. Jade shrugged nonchalantly, feeling a bit hot under their staring gazes but starting to like the idea. She fingered her emerald necklace as she opened her mouth to continue. "I mean, all three of us have the talents and . . ." she trailed away, feeling as if she was babbling insanely.

But Letta's face suddenly burst into a grin. "That would be _awesome_!" she laughed, her dark eyes glittering like gems. Sheeba, who was lying at her feet, grinned as well, his tongue lolling out of his mouth. He winked at Jade, before turning back to Letta.

"I mean, we look the part, and we can act the part. Only the Motley Folk already have the best audience, seeing as how they are near Ombra and everything . . ." Letta trailed off, and glanced at Jake for his opinion. Jade followed suit, blinking at the tanned boy. What did he have to say to their crazy ideas?

Jake paused, swallowing the piece of rabbit he had been chewing. He glanced from Letta and Jade, a bewildered expression plastered on his face. Jade held back from laughing, wanting to hear what he said.

"Oh, well . . . Yeah, I guess it could work," he replied slowly, and Jade could tell he was unsure if that was the correct answer; she thought she could see a glimmer of alarm in his eyes, as if they were going to scream at him if he answered wrong, as if it was a trick question.

She leaned back, and placed her tin plate on the ground. She exchanged a side-long glance with Letta, both girls smirking as Jake waited, uncertainly. After a silent moment where Jade and Letta were silent, slowly torturing Jake, Jade burst out laughing – she just couldn't contain it any longer! Jake glanced at her, the alarm even more noticeable as it traced its way across his face but Jade just shook her head, her mirth too thick to reply.

Letta giggled, a lot more sophisticated than Jade's, but she managed to choke out, "You should have seen your face! It was so _funny!!_"

Jake scowled as both females continued laughing at him – Sheeba joined in as well, a deep rumbling purr – but he didn't bother to reply.

After a couple minutes, Jade's last laugh fell away into echoes and slowly Jake's scowl softened into a smile. "Okay, so it _would_ be interesting," he admitted after a moment, his dark eyes twinkling in the light of the fire.

As they finished their rabbit and Letta handed out the berries, Jade suddenly remembered what she had seen when she had been collecting berries. "The hill!" she suddenly shrieked, her eyes wide. She jumped to her feet, her mouth hanging open in a silent 'o'. Her necklace banged against her collarbones at the sudden movement. Letta and Jake stared at her, confused, but Jade just shook her head slowly, as if in a daze.

"No, Letta, I saw, I saw the hills . . . The two tallest . . . They're that way!" she sputtered, pointing wildly in the direction of the hills, though the night was so dark you couldn't see a thing in the velvety sky. Only a small patch of sky was completely black, void of even the remotest shining stars.

"Really? That's excellent!" Letta replied, leaping to her feet, her hair twirling around her as she spun to peer through the darkness in the direction Jade had pointed. Letta's eyes blazed and Jade wondered if she could see anything through the darkness.

Jake, however, was a lot more hesitant in reply. He rose to his feet, ruffling his dark hair with one hand. A sigh blew from his lips as he glanced from Jade to Letta to the invisible dark hills then back to Jade. She couldn't read the expression in his dark eyes and, with a sinking feeling in her stomach, she wondered if he doubted her; that's what she had come to expect from him. But what he had to say surprised her so much; she fell back down in shock.

"Well if you saw them, we should get going. Not now, of course, as it's almost midnight, but first thing tomorrow . . . We'll set out for Tammy's tree," he nodded defiantly, as if daring anyone to disagree with his decision.

Jade's eyes sparked as she gaped at Jake, before nodding mutely. "Oh, okay!" she finally found the words to respond, a smile gracing her lips.

"Roxanne will need the herb soon," Letta added thoughtfully, though she was frowning as if she found a problem in the plan. Jade's curiosity stirred but she didn't ask Letta to explain.

After a couple more minutes in which all three teenagers chatted away quietly by the flickering fire, they set out their sleeping bags and settled down for the night.

Before Jade slipped off into a dreamless sleep, she thought wistfully of home. She raised her hand to touch the silver chain hanging around her neck, feeling the smooth gem beneath her delicate fingers; despite how she had left Brianna, flinging insults at the younger girl, Jade really missed her sister.

She remembered when Brianna had bought her the necklace last fall at the Autumn Harvest . . . That was also were she had met Jake, she mused with a quiet giggle. After this thought, nothing else came to mind and slowly Jade's eyes fluttered shut, before her breathing deepened and she slipped off past the boundary between reality and dreams . . .

**-x-**

**Not the best chapter but the best I could do at the moment. XD I'll try to update soon!!**

_**Mysticstar**_


	20. Chapter Eighteen

**Ink****poison**

**Thank you ****SarahSupa****Star**** for all your wonderful reviews!! –****random****hu****ggle****s- ****For your amazing comments on my story, I dedicate this chapter to you (: **

**Chapter Eighteen**

A guttural groan slipped from Jade's lips as the sun peaked over the hilltops and its cheery liquid-gold light spilled over them all, the waterfall of light dappling over the rolling moorland. Jade rolled over in her sleeping bag, dragging her arm up from the cozy warmth of the bag to shield her eyes from the warm autumn sun.

She heard Letta and Jake scuffle around as the sun shone on them as well and Jade couldn't help smiling as she turned to rest on her stomach and peer at them through half-closed eyes. She saw Letta and Jake already stepping from their respective bags and beginning to clean up.

With her tongue held between her teeth, poking out of her mouth just the slightest bit, she struggled out from the twisting fabric of the sleeping bag. It had somehow manage to curl itself around her petite form like some strangling tendril and catch her there which led to some extreme flailing and thrashing as she stumbled from her killer bed sheets.

Jade heard Letta giggle softly and she could feel Jake's amused stare; blushing profusely with overflowing embarrassment, she quickly packed up her sleeping bag. As she hastened to tidy up, she noticed her backpack wasn't nearly as neatly packed as Letta's or Jake's. Deciding it really didn't matter how organized her pack was at the moment, she quickly glanced around.

"Where's Sheeba?" she asked curiously, realizing the large wildcat was missing.

Letta shook her head and replied, "Oh, he's just out doing whatever panthers do in the morning. He'll catch up." She sounded so sure of herself, Jade wondered if Sheeba had slipped off before this; or maybe this was a first time and he had just told Letta where he was going.

After a hurried breakfast of blueberries and some water, the small ground of friends – except Jake, Jade mentally reminded herself, was merely an 'acquaintance' and didn't deserve the friendship title – began walking in east, the blinding rays of pure sunlight in their eyes. Jake and Letta drew closer together to discuss whatever they were discussing. Jade watched this, feeling lonelier than ever.

While the prospect of being thismuch closer to helping Roxanne cheered her up a bit, Jade longed for someone to talk to, someone to share the joyful news with – or any news, really, she was just that bored. Sheeba was out . . . wherever he was. And Jake and Letta were almost never seen without the other, as if glued together at the hip – now Jade really understood the meaning of that old saying, "Two's company, three's a crowd."

But she couldn't blame them. Two thirteen year olds, stuck with a tag-along twelve year old? Who would want that?

_Except for the very-important fact that_ I_ was the first one __on this flippin' journey_ she thought stubbornly. _I should be with Jake or Letta. And the other should be left out__, resorting to arguing with themselves in the peace of their __own __mind__ . . . Preferably Jake. __It'd s__erve him right to hog Letta like I don't even exist. _

She huffed, her eyes glinting with frustration. Her hand rose of its own accord and brushed away a strand of ginger hair that curled in front of her eyes, before clasping onto her necklace as if she was victim to the _Titanic_ and her necklace was a life preserver.

Much to her surprise, they hadn't been walking for more than five minutes before Letta threw a glance her way and waved. "Hey Jade! Come over here," she invited warmly, her black-and-red dress ruffling in the cool autumn breeze. "You're so quiet, we're getting worried." She laughed, a pretty tinkling laugh like chiming bells.

Jade smiled in return, her anger towards the two of them forgotten as she danced over to them, twirling as she reached them. "Really?" she laughed as well, her sharp green eyes twinkling as she gazed from Letta to Jake. A small smile tugged at the corners of his lips and he shrugged nonchalantly.

"Yeah. Of course," he replied in his low voice, soothing instead of the gruff tone Jade had come to recognize with him. Her smile grew even wider as she stepped forward into their small group, feeling accepted.

"So, what are we talkin' about?" she asked as they climbed a small hill and paused at the top, briefly, before setting off again, down the opposite side.

"Not much, really. Just our homes, where we were born, our early lives . . ." Letta replied thoughtfully, her dark hair shining in the bright sunlight.

"Oh."

"Where _were_ you born, anyway?" Jake suddenly asked, turning to blink at Jade curiously, his dark eyes brooding.

Jade balked, her eyes suddenly wide, alarm flooding over her gaze and into her expression. "B-born?" she repeated, stuttering a bit.

"Well, yeah. Letta and I know you aren't really Roxanne's daughter – who are your biological parents? Where are they?" he said, speaking slowly, as if trying to get his thoughts in order.

Jade glanced from Jake to Letta. Letta's pace shifted and Jade could tell she was curious to know as well, but Letta didn't want to be rude, prying into Jade's life. Jade was thankful for that but it didn't change the fact that Jake was still waiting for her answer.

"Um . . . I was born far from here. I got, um, separated from them when I was ten . . . almost three years ago," she told them slowly, quietly. Though it sounded to the others that she was sad at the thought of her parents, Jade was really thinking how much to tell them. She couldn't tell them _where_ she came from – but telling them that she was born far away would hopefully get them off her back. She didn't see it as a half-lie, more of a half-truth.

"How were you separated?" This time, it was Letta who asked the question. Jade glanced at her, green eyes glittering slightly fearful.

She saw Sheeba at Letta's side; he had returned silently, unnoticed by Jade until then. His lean muscles rolled smoothly beneath his glossy black pelt as he loped along gracefully, dark honey-gold eyes scanning the horizon carefully before sliding over to Jade curiously. His presence made her feel better, braver even, as if she could face her past.

"I . . . I don't really know," she frowned, troubled. She didn't know the answer to the question herself – she had somehow left her own world and arrived at this one.

"I remember leaving the house . . . and walking down the street to the library . . . and suddenly all went black. When I woke, I found myself in the woods by the Secret Camp . . . I don't really know," she admitted after a moment of struggling for words. She had made it sound like she had been kidnapped – but was that the truth?

Talking about what had happened, even if it had been just a half-truth, made her wonder.

She had been at the library, she remembered, listening to that strange teenager read, and then the boy had reached the part with Dustfinger. After that, it was a blur. Everything had disappeared and in a flash she had arrived at the murder scene, just north of the Secret Camp, by the border that separated the two countries.

Had she been sent away, from her own world to the Inkworld? Perhaps the young man at the library had read her away, by accident.

Or had she been summoned to the world, by a power-hungry evil leader? The Adderhead had his ways, Jade remembered with a fearful pang.

Anything was possible here . . .


	21. Chapter Ninteen

**Inkpoison**

**Just a little warning, soon I will be renaming the story. The new title of INKLOVE will be 'Inkpoison'. It fits, eh? So if you get a chapter alert for a story called 'Inkpoison', don't ****worry,****lol****. I'll put a little something in the summary, so ****everyone knows. Just a heads up**

**Chapter Nineteen**

Although the hills Jade had spotted seemed close enough, it still took a couple days to get there. On the second day, Sheeba ran ahead of his owner, his long rope-like tail lashing through the air excitedly. His lean muscles rippled under his dark, glossy pelt, shining in the afternoon sun.

Jade followed close behind, her doubts and thoughts drying away in the sunlight; Adderhead and his possible motives evaporated as eagerness to meet Tammy flooded over her. As she topped the hill, Letta and Jake close behind her, Jade saw Sheeba already pacing in front of the great oak. Her ginger hair slipped over her shoulder and into her eyes; she pushed it out of her face impatiently.

"We made it!" she cried gleefully, her eyes dancing with joy.

"Let's hope we made it in time," Letta murmured quietly. Jade frowned as she heard Letta's whisper, but she didn't acknowledge it. Instead, she waved for the others to come, and she hurried down the grassy slope. As Jade gathered speed, running down the hill, the grimace was whipped off her face, the wind howling in her ears.

She stumbled to a stop, a laugh bubbling from her as she skidded to a halt beside Sheeba. Her fiery hair swung back and forth as she gazed ahead, at the giant oak. The old, withered bark wrapped around the thick trunk, the tree climbing up higher, the twisting branches clawing at the blue, blue sky.

Jake and Letta came slower, joining Jade as she gazed at the tree in awe.

"It's so _big_!" Jade whispered, feeling it was necessary to be quiet in the presence of the old oak. Letta nodded silently beside her, while Jake followed the curling, weaving limbs with his dark, solemn eyes.

"Well, we'll just wait for dusk," Jake suggested after a moment, taking a few hesitant steps towards the base of the trunk. Sheeba, who was already seated nearby, glanced up, amber eyes dancing. After a moment of silence, Jade and Letta murmured silent agreements and stepped forward.

Jade slowly lowered herself onto the moist bright green grass at the base of the tree, stroking the long strands between her delicate, pale fingers. She leaned against the oak, feeling warm, strong vibes pound through the tree's veins and through her body. She shivered, her green gaze glittering.

She glanced at the others, seeing Jake settle down nearby while Letta placed her palm experimentally against the oak's bark.

"It's pulsing," Letta noted, her eyes wide in fascination.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, glancing at the fire-witch with a bewildered expression. Letta shook her head, at a loss for words.

Jade blinked thoughtfully. "Yeah, like it's powerful or something," she murmured, giving a small nod in Letta's direction. "I mean, you can feel the power of the oak, like _throbbing _through the bark," she explained, glancing from Jake to Letta and back again. As she spoke, her emerald necklace flashed with a brilliant light and she felt a flush of energy flow through her.

Letta nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Jake furrowed his eyebrows; his dark eyes flickered from one girl to the other. "But that doesn't make. It's just a tree," he replied, frowning.

"No, it's not. It's like a real, living thing," she said slowly, gazing at her clasped hands positioned carefully in her lap.

"A tree _is _a living thing," Jake retorted, making Jade's cheeks flush a pretty pale pink in colour.

"No, that's not what I mean . . ." Jade murmured quietly, keeping her gaze downwards, abashed.

"Jake, don't take it literally," Letta reprimanded, coming forward to stand beside Jake, shoving him over gently.

Jake stumbled over, his arms flailing as he tried to regain his balance. Jade glanced up, watching with an eager twinkle in her emerald eyes, a small smile playing on her lips; all traces of embarrassment gone from her face. She shifted over, moving out of the way in case Jake fell on her.

The raven-haired teenager finally caught his balance, leaning heavily on the old oak. Jade watched his face as realization crept over it, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Oh. So _that's _what you mean," he muttered sheepishly, quickly taking his hands off the old tree's wrinkled skin, as if he had been burned by the bark. He rubbed his arm awkwardly, biting his lower lip while Jade gazed at him expectantly.

Finally, Jake turned to her, his eyes glittering with a mixture of emotions. "I'm . . . sorry . . . about how I said . . . well, I'm sorry," he stumbled over the words, smiling hesitantly. Jade's eyes sparked and she nodded happily.

"No problem," she laughed quietly, patting the damp grass next to her in a friendly gesture for Jake and Letta to sit down.

Letta glanced at her before going to sit next to Sheeba, curling up by the giant panther. Her dark, molten chocolate-coloured skin and black dress blended in with the cat's dark pelt; only the bright red feathers stood out, their vivid colour like droplets of scarlet blood on Sheeba's black pelt.

Jake sat down nearby, gazing absentmindedly at the milky-white clouds that hung with ease from the brilliant blue sky.

"So, we wait," Jade murmured quietly, settling back against the tree trunk. Letta and Jake both nodded silently, not turning their attention to her. She sighed, holding the exhale of air so that it ended in a soft humming sound, before her eyes fluttered close.

As the afternoon went on, cool breezes dancing around the grassy clearing, Jade fell into a restful nap, her tanned face arranged in a blissful sleep. She shifted in her sleep, giggling in her dreams as colourful butterflies fluttered past, glowing golden in the warm sunlight. She trailed after them dazedly, her skirt rippling around her as the wind flirted with it gently.

Soon the sun set, the fluorescent ball of fire sinking into the western horizon; dusk fell over the sleeping girl, stars twinkling kindly high above. Her friends shifted in the shadows cast by the tall tree, waiting with apprehension for a great figure to appear on the nearest hill - but as the sky above got darker and the moon rose higher, their faces fell with disappointment.

"Jade, wake up!" a voice hissed in her ear quietly.

Jade stirred, her fiery hair attaining a dull glow from the light of the half moon above. "What is it?" she asked quietly, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with her hands. Her gaze took in the dark sky and she turned to Letta, who stood nearby, her eyes shining excitedly.

"Is Tammy here?" she whispered, rising to her feet quickly. She brushed her fingers through her long hair quickly, before glancing around eagerly. "She's here, right? Where is she? Can she help us?" The questions poured from her quicker than Letta could reply.

Jake stepped forward, the impending frown etched on his mouth sorrowful. "Jade . . . Tammy didn't come. She's not here," he said quietly, his voice pained. "I'm sorry."

Jade stared at him, her eyes wide. She shook her head defiantly, not willing to take in the words. Her mouth formed the word 'no' but nothing came forward, no sound helping her to deny Jake's words, which echoed throughout her mind. She stepped backwards, the excitement slipping from her face as hurt and failure crept forward to haunt her visage.

It wasn't true! It couldn't be! Tammy _had _to be here! If she wasn't . . . Roxanne would die! Tears pricked at her eyes and she blinked them away furtively but more came, stinging at the corners of her eyes. Her whole world had come crashing down, for the third time in her life. But this time it seemed so much worse.

Could it really be over so quickly?


	22. Chapter Twenty

**Inkpoison**

**Sorreh for the long update. :/ I've had terrible writer's block for this chapter. –stabs- I know it's short, but it was the best I could do. Special thanks to Ivy who kicked my ass into**** updating this crappy chapter. X****P**

**Chapter Twenty**

Jade felt the tears prick at the corner of her eyes, a tidal wave of salt water flooding her emerald green eyes. She swept a tear away quickly, not wanting the others to see her cry, but two more quickly took its place.

Still sitting, leaning against the oak tree, Jade's small body shook with sobs. She blinked, gazing up at Jake and Letta hopelessly. The starts twinkled above, their gentle warmth turning into a merciless cool as Jade felt her world crumble around her.

"What do we do?" she whispered, a shaky sigh escaping her lips.

Jake blinked, averting his dark gaze uncomfortably while Letta knelt beside the sobbing girl.

"It's going to be alright," Letta murmured quietly, glancing over her shoulder before turning back to Jade. Sheeba padded forward to nuzzle Jade with a soft growl.

Jade gazed at Letta silently, her eyes glittering coolly behind the shimmer of crystalline tears. Letta flinched from the younger girl's harsh gaze, as cold and cruel as the gem they represented; but Letta didn't draw away. Jade wished she would – soft, meaningless words wouldn't change the truth. Roxane would be leaving them forever, just like Dustfinger had long before.

After a moment, Jade sighed heavily and brushed the tears away with a swift movement of her hand. The tears had left dry stains down her cheeks, leaving her face sticky and making her feel childish.

She rose to her feet, one hand pressed against the oak to keep her steady. "What now?" she asked again, her shoulders hunched, defeated.

Letta stepped back, her black eyes unsure. Sheeba was at his master's side, his large topaz eyes glittering soothingly. Jake however, stepped forward, taking Jade in his embrace.

Jade suddenly froze, completely shocked at the older teen's sudden move. As he circled his arms around her neck, hugging her gently, Jade hiccupped, the last of her tears falling away.

"Let's go home," he whispered quietly in her ear. "It'll turn out okay, you'll see."

Jade gave a small nod, reassured at Jake's words for some unexplained reason. "Okay," she replied with a sniffle. After a moment, Jade realized she was still hugging Jake. Blinking awkwardly, she slipped away from the tanned boy. She glanced at him, seeing his dark black eyes glittering with something Jade couldn't read.

Her heart fluttered as her jade green eyes met his ebony black ones. She wondered if the hug had been a pity embrace if it was more than sorrow that had pushed him to hug her; but his dark gaze gave away nothing. After a moment, she wondered why she even cared.

With a halfhearted smile, she began walking back to Sheeba, petting him gently. He licked her hand, his ocher-hued eyes glittering mournfully, almost as if saying sorry.

Jade murmured a quiet thanks before grabbing her backpack and moving on, beginning to climb the nearest hill that would get them out of there.

Letta quickly followed after Jade, her long hair swinging from side to side. Jade could hear the pitter-patter of Letta's feet against the damp grass. She glanced over her shoulder, pausing to let the others catch up. As Jake passed her, taking up the lead, Jade fell behind. For once, she was content to follow Jake, which surprised her but she was still too shocked to chase the foreign emotion.

As they topped the hill, Jade noticed how dark it was, the rolling velvety mountains covered in a thick layer of nighttime darkness. Stars twinkled high above, their cold glitter seeming to taunt the mournful travelers.

Jade glanced at the others, wondering if they wanted to rest for the remainder of the night, but Jake gestured for Letta and Jade to follow him. He began making his way down the hill. Jade blinked and followed slowly, her mind wandering ahead to the future.

She wondered what would happen when she'd come home; what would she find? She feared she'd see a gravestone – or worse, nothing at all. Brianna would be mad – Jade doubted she'd ever see or speak to her sister again. Brianna would probably go off to Ombra to start working for Violante early.

She sniffled, blinking away another tidal wave of tears that pricked at her eyes. Why did she always cry? Was she that weak? Apparently she was but that was the least of her worries. Jade couldn't believe it, but it seemed as if her whole family was being ripped away from her in one terrible tug.

Something nudged her hand gently and Jade glanced down, surprised. "Sheeba?" she asked in a puzzled tone as she saw the great panther.

The great feline blinked his wise amber eyes and purred soothingly.

Letta glanced back and noticed Jade had slowed. Jade watched as Letta dropped back to walk beside her, petting Sheeba absent-mindedly. The older teen glanced up, blinking at Jade before opening her mouth to speak.

"Are you okay?" she asked in a quiet voice, her head cocked anxiously.

Jade sighed before answering, her hand ruffling Sheeba's short fur as well. "I guess so . . . It's just, Roxane is my only family, besides Brianna. And if Roxane is gone, I'm pretty sure Brianna will leave me as well . . . and then I'll have nobody."

Letta shook her head. "No, that's not true," she protested. Jade looked up at Letta, confused. What did she mean?

"You'll still have me and Jake . . . He really does care about you, you know," Letta added as Jade scoffed.

As Letta's words sunk in, she realized Letta might be right. He did seem sorry that Roxane wouldn't be healed; he had hugged her, right? Maybe it was a love-hate relationship, Jade thought with a wry smile, or perhaps he just didn't want everyone to know that he liked Jade.

"Thanks," she replied, brushing a loose strand of red hair away from her face. It was nice to know she had some close friends, if not family. She glanced ahead to see Jake's shoulders set back as he led the way home; he seemed all alone, not having a friend to talk to or a shoulder to lean on. She fingered her necklace carefully, stroking the stone with a forefinger as she thought.

Jade knew he had friends - Letta for one – but could he have someone that was more than a friend? Jade wondered if the position was available but she also knew she wouldn't be the one to fill it even if she wanted to.

But did she want to?

Jade was confused and she wondered who she could talk about it to if it came to that. She had never been interested in any boys before, except one back in her old life, in grade two; his name had been Andrew, a huge snob but pretty cute. All the girls in the class had liked him but he was too busy playing soccer with his friends to notice. Jade idly wondered if he noticed now that he had grown older.

Jade smiled, realizing that Jake was the older version of Andrew. It was possible, however, that there was more to that jerk than met the eye.

**-x-  
****Please Review!  
**_**-Mysticstar**_


	23. Chapter TwentyOne

**Inkpoison**

**Chapter Twenty-one**

Days passed and Jade followed behind Jake and Letta slowly, her bright green eyes dull and without their usual spark. It took longer to get out of the hills than it had to get to the oak tree, for Jade held them back. She didn't see what the rush as if they couldn't help Roxane.

Two days later, Letta dropped back to walk beside her. Jade wondered what Letta wanted but her question was soon answered. "Don't you want to see her before . . ." Letta trailed off, realizing she had almost let slip the wrong thing.

Jade glared at Letta, blinking furiously to keep back the tears. The mid-afternoon sunlight was untainted by clouds and so Jade's tears glistened in her eyes while the sun shone down cheerfully. Jade thought the stupid sun should go shine its stupid light somewhere else – nothing in her stupid life deserved its stupid joyful rays anyway.

Jade shrugged and turned away from Letta without a reply. After a moment, she realized Letta was just trying to help and she shouldn't so her hard on her friend – but she couldn't bring herself to apologize. Soon, she heard Letta shuffle forward to walk with Jake up ahead.

As night fell, stars twinkling high above in the cloudless indigo sky, Jake and Letta prepared a small dinner. Jade watched with a dull glint in her jade eyes, petting Sheeba absent-mindedly as she sat on the edge of the dancing firelight.

"Jade, do you want some berries?" Letta's chiming voice broke through Jade's thoughts. She glanced at her friend, withdrawing her hand from Sheeba's neck. Letta stood a few feet away, her back to the fire, shadows throwing her face into low relief.

"No, thank you," she smiled faintly as her gaze flickered to Letta's outstretched hand, where several berries gathered in Letta's palm, almost invisible against Letta's dark skin.

Letta's hopeful expression fell and she frowned, but didn't argue. "Oh, alright then. Just call if you need anything . . ." Letta trailed off as she returned to the fireside, where Jake was seated.

Jade watched them blankly, knowing she was worrying the others. She wasn't eating, wasn't sleeping, barely talked . . . She only accepted Sheeba and would go for long periods of silence. She cleared her throat as these thoughts wound through her mind, knowing that unless she spoke soon, she'd lose her voice.

Jade watched as Jake and Letta leaned close together and spoke in soft whispers, though she couldn't make out what they said. She had little doubt that it was about her but she couldn't bring herself to care.

As Jake and Letta finished up, Jade sighed and turned her attention back to Sheeba. The panther curled up and closed his eyes, his tail curled around his nose, but Jade wondered if he really was asleep or if he was still awake, keeping guard. She blinked and averted her gaze to the fireside, where Jake and Letta were now settling down for the night.

Jade knew one of them would keep watch for the first quarter of the night, until they switched. She also knew they weren't keeping watch for NightMares or for any other monsters – they were keeping an eye on her, making sure she didn't run off and hurt herself in some way. With pursed lips, Jade wondered why Sheeba _and_ one of them had to keep watch – she much rather preferred Sheeba keeping watch than the other two.

Usually, she'd be furious just to know that she was being babysat, but the spark that had given her her stubborn, proud energy seemed to have died.

Jade wandered deeper into her own thoughts, not realizing that it grew darker around her, the time slipping through her fingers.

A soft shuffling alerted Jade to movement and she slowly emerged from the deep pool that was her mind, thoughts trickled away like water droplets. For a moment, she was confused, feeling groggy and dazed as if she really had just resurfaced from a deep, dark pool.

Then she noticed Letta nearby, wrapped in a warm blanket, her dark chocolaty eyes glittering in the firelight. Letta had moved closer, rearranging her skirts as she settled down to keep watch.

Jade blinked and found herself feeling immensely guilty. Without knowing why or what exactly had struck up this emotion within her, she scooted over, closer to Letta.

"I'm sorry," she broke the silence of the cool night with a raspy wheeze. She winced at her rough voice and cleared her throat, before repeating her apology.

"I'm sorry . . . about what I said . . . today."

Letta turned at the sound of Jade's voice, her gaze warm like melted chocolate. Letta nodded after a moment, a grin gracing her lips.

Jade gave a small smile, brushing a strand of ginger hair that looked midnight blue in the starlight away from her face. She was glad Letta forgave her; before Jade could say so, however, she shivered violently, hugging herself to keep warm against the chilly wind that whirled around them.

Letta saw this and gasped, as if she was shocked. "Oh! Are you cold?" Letta asked in a gentle voice. Jade nodded slowly, wondering why she felt so cold all of a sudden. Her silver chain glinted sharply as Jade rocked back and forth slowly.

Letta rose to her feet, letting her own quilt fall to the grass, and she danced lightly over to where Jake was sleeping, under a mound of blankets. The tall fire-witch grabbed a blanket that was laying there and came back to Jade, handing her the blanket.

Jade took the blanket, blinking three times. "Thanks . . ." she trailed, unsure, but she wrapped the fire-warmed blanket around herself.

"No problem," Letta smiled, settling down once more beside Jade. "So . . ." Letta murmured, turning to look at Jade. "How are you?"

Jade shrugged. "Alright, I suppose . . . I mean, my mother's going to die, and I won't be able to . . ." she trailed off, remembering that Letta's parents had _both_ died. Letta had it much worse but she wasn't the one moaning and mumbling about how miserable her life was. Jade realized that her friends had tried to be understanding about all this but she'd pushed them away – she didn't want that anymore, she didn't want to chase Jake, Sheeba and Letta so far away that they wouldn't come back.

As she came to this conclusion, something came to mind.

She blinked, trying to clear her head. She knew that she had wanted to speak to Roxane about her feelings for Jake and now she wouldn't have a chance, since Roxane would be leaving soon. But an idea had struck her - could she speak to Letta about it? She wasn't quite sure; Letta and Jake looked very close and their relationship might be a bit more advanced than 'just friends' – but if she didn't ask, she'd have lost her only chance and be stuck wondering what might have been possible for the rest of her life.

She decided the risk was worth taking.

"But, um . . . I was wondering. Can I talk to you . . . about something?" she asked quietly, her gaze locked on her hands, clasping together tightly in her lap, as if in prayer.

"Of course. What is it?" Letta asked, her voice laced with curiousity.

"Well . . . What do you do . . . when you like . . . a boy?" Jade asked, piecing her sentence together slowly, unsurely. Her face flushed with a pale pink blush, though it was darker outside the ring of fire and Jade's flaming cheeks weren't visible. She waited with bated breath, wondering if Letta would laugh at her foolishness.

After what seemed like forever, Letta reacted with a giggle – Jade glanced up, alarmed.

"What is it?" Jade demanded, her eyes wide with worry.

Letta shook her head, her hand raising to her lips to muffle the giggle. "Nothing, nothing. Ahem . . ." Letta coughed, before continuing as if she had never been interrupted by a giggle-fit. "Well, it really depends on who you like, since everybody is different."

Jade shifted, blinking. "Oh, well . . . I don't really _like_ a particular boy, it's just that . . ." Her gaze quickly flickered to the mound of blankets that was Jake before she turned back to Letta, worried that the older girl had noticed. But it was so dark out, Letta didn't see Jade's gaze flash over to their companion.

"Hmm," Letta murmured thoughtfully, her brow furrowed as she pondered over Jade's words. "Well, you can tell your crush how you feel – there might be a chance he likes you back. The worst that can happen, they reject you; but there are always more fish in the sea and if it really was meant to be, it'll never come to rejection."

Jade blinked, listening. She wondered if she and Jake were meant to be – they had been friends for a while now, though always arguing bitterly for what seemed like ever. She wondered if her feelings for him were even there or if she was just imagining it, through all the exhausting turmoil of Tammy's non-appearance and Roxane's looming death. Jade wasn't sure why her heart fluttered faintly, why she suddenly blushed at the thought of Jake – she was confused and decided it might be best just to wait . . .

Plus, maybe he already liked Letta. Maybe she liked him as well and, as soon as they got back home and they had gotten rid of the depressed Jade, they'd get together and forget all about her.

Jade frowned, her brow furrowing as her eyes narrowed thoughtfully. Could that really be true? She had seen them together as they walked, but . . .

"Letta, do you like Jake?" Jade suddenly blurted, her eyes dancing with a fiery glint.

Letta laughed, as if the idea were absurd. "No, we're just good friends. Why would you think that? Unless . . ." She suddenly gasped, her eyes wide and a grin taunting her beautifully-curved lips. "Do _you_ like him?"

Jade blinked in shock at the sudden accusation and she turned sideways, hoping to hide her blush. Jade, being the silly girl she was, turned in the direction of the fire and the dancing flames defeated the shadows Jade hoped to retain – her blush was as clear upon her pale cheeks as the half moon hanging in the velvety-soft night sky high above.

As Jade hesitated to reply, the taunting grin lifted Letta's lips heavenwards into a full-blown smirk, as if she knew something that Jade wasn't aware of. She gestured with her finger, as if ordering Jade to admit she had a crush on Jake.

Jade sighed, exhaling noisily. The stream of hot air blew aside a wisp of ginger hair and she grinned shamefully, as if she were a young child being caught doing something she knew she shouldn't be doing but wasn't at all sorry for it. "Okay, well . . . I guess I _do . . _sort of . . . like him. A bit. I mean, he can be a jerk at times, but . . ." she trailed off, dwindling down to a low whisper as she averted her gaze from Letta's face.

Letta cackled ecstatically. "That's wonderful!" she exclaimed, leaning forward to hug Jade, wrapping her in her warm embrace.

Jade frowned once more, the creases in her forehead becoming deeper. "What do you mean?" she asked, confused. What was wonderful?

Letta shook her head, still grinning. "You'll have to find out yourself," she laughed, her gaze glittering with wicked glee.

"You're an evil person . . ." Jade muttered darkly, her eyes narrowing as she glared at Letta with mock-fury. She didn't exactly enjoy how Letta was dangling a secret before her, taunting her with juicy knowledge but not allowing her to hear it.

"Ahh, you'll find out soon. But for now, why don't you get to sleep? It's getting late and you _must_ be tired," Letta smiled peacefully, all traces of teasing gone from her graceful features. She gestured to a place closer to the fire, where a small pile of extra blankets were. "You can always steal more from Jake if you get cold," Letta laughed lightly, rising to her feet.

Jade stood up as well, the ends of the thin blanket that was wrapped around her shoulders clutched in her pale hands. She staggered over to the fireside, only now realizing how exhausted she was. A yawn escaped her lips as she settled down, grinning up at Letta.

"Thanks," she murmured, her voice thick with sleepiness but her gratefulness was clear in the simple syllable. She really meant it, she was gratified for Letta's friendship; Letta had helped Jade back away safely from the steep cliffside she had been planning to jump, down, down into black oblivion – Jade was out of harm's way now.

Before Letta could respond, Jade had drifted off to sleep, her eyes fluttering shut. Her breathing slowed, easing into a regular rhythm of a soothing sleep.


	24. Chapter TwentyTwo

**Inkpoison**

**I apologize for taking forever to update; you have no idea how hard it was to find inspiration for this chapter. But then, inspiration struck me at 2:30 am and I **_**needed**_** to get it down. So here I am… Writing when I could be sleeping… -sighs- Anywaii, hope you all had a happy New Year!!! (:**

**My cat Winnie's come to help me with my writing, so please thank her for her support. **

**Chapter Twenty-****two**

That night, a dream struck, so straight and true – like an arrow shot from the most beautifully carved bow in all of the InkWorld – that it almost felt real.

"Did you tell her?" one hushed voice asked, quiet and careful; like that of a tightrope walker. An image of Jake flashed in Jade's mind and she unconsciously smiled at the thought of her friend. The dreaming girl snuggled deeper inside her sleeping back as she listened to the conversation in her head.

"No, of course not. I wouldn't tell her that. But, you know Jake, she does like you," this voice was lighter, more feminine – almost prodding Jake to reveal his secret. Jade knew that this was Letta; how could it not be?

Jade imagined Letta and Jake, sitting by a burning fire, wrapped in their blankets. They would be talking in low whispers - careful not to disturb the other sleepers in their little camp - about hidden secrets that Jade wanted to know so badly. The tips of her fingers tingled with excitement as she thirsted to hear the private thoughts of her friends; she knew she was being selfish and a bit greedy, but she had an unconscious feeling that she was supposed to know these undiscovered mysteries.

"How do you know that?" Jade was jolted back to the reality of her dream as Jake spoke once more, and now Jade could vaguely make out his dark, shadowy figure, prodding the fire with a stick, sending sparks flying through the dark night.

"I told you already – she told me herself, earlier this evening." Jade could see Letta shaking her head, as if her patience with Jake's stubborn-headiness was starting to wear thin. Jade giggled quietly to herself.

"Well, then . . . I guess it won't do any harm . . . But, should I really tell her? I mean, she's always hated me, ever since we first met," Jake replied, his voice wavering doubtfully.

Jade blinked, her eyes glittering like emeralds in the darkness – Jake, unsure? That wasn't like him! Something must be eating at him, something that he really wanted to spit out but was holding back because he was nervous . . . Her thoughts trailed off as she turned her attention once more to Letta and Jake.

"You are such an idiot sometimes, you know that right?" Letta sounded as if she were rolling her eyes, and as Jade peered through her blankets she could see Letta smack Jake playfully across the forehead. He dodged the blow and Letta's hand whistled harmlessly through the nighttime air.

Jake grunted in reply, and they both fell silent. Jade silently counted to a hundred in her mind, wondering what was coming next.

"You know I like Jade. She's, well . . . she's spunky," Jake finally whispered, the words were so light and gentle that they were hardly audible – for a moment, Jade doubted she had heard correctly. Her heart jumped, skipping several beats as she strained to hear his next words. "But, ever since the oak . . . and Tammy not showing . . . her brilliant fire's seemed to die – and I'm worried about her."

"Don't be," Letta replied softly, brushing a strand of dark hair from her face. "She just needs some time to deal with it. You'll see, she'll be right as rain soon enough."

Jake nodded slowly, as if he wasn't too sure about Letta's soothing words.

"What do you think of it, though?" Jake asked after another silent moment.

"Think of what?"

"Of Tammy not showing. I mean, she told you – promised you, even – that if you needed her she'd come. Why didn't she come?" Jade could almost hear the skepticism underlying Jake's tone, and she knew that the next few words would soon turn into a discussion about Roxane's wellbeing. She wanted to cover her ears, shut out the words that were ringing through her mind – but curiousity held her back. She was disgusted at her behaviour, how she _wanted_ to hear Jake's and Letta's thoughts on Roxane's death but she knew that they would never say anything so terrible that she couldn't cope with it . . .

"I think we might have done something wrong, I think I forgot one of the steps or something. But if I did, I'll feel terrible knowing that it's my fault we couldn't save Roxane . . . But somehow, I don't feel like we missed anything; Sheeba would have told me if I was overlooking the simplest thing . . ." A low growl sounded, and something at Letta' feet shifted; Sheeba nuzzled his master's legs comfortingly, before returning to his peaceful nap.

"So, then what went wrong?" Jake asked, frowning. "I think Tammy might have been held up – could someone have held her captive? Or maybe she was busy with something else . . ."

"I don't think anyone can keep Nettle _or_ Tammy captive; it's just not possible," Letta murmured quietly.

"She might have known it was a lost cause," Jake continued almost guiltily. He shifted, and Jade could tell he felt awkward for having to say the uncomfortable truth. But was it the truth? She cuddled deeper within her blankets, tears pricking the corners of her eyes, before escaping her long lashes and trailing down her cheeks.

"Do you think Roxane could have survived . . . whatever it was that had poisoned her?" Jake asked after another moment, trudging on through the disquieting conversation.

"I'm not sure. From the way Dustfinger spoke of her, she was – _is_ - a strong woman, and handled problems straight-on. But, I don't know . . . how strong was the poison?" Letta mused, her voice warily stating her opinions.

Jake shrugged, "I'm not sure . . . I don't think even Nettle knew, and she was the best healer in the whole country – other than her Great-Aunt, of course."

Again, another silence fell upon the two of them and for several long, tiresome moments, Jade thought they had fallen asleep, or she had wandered away from that particular dream. But then Letta spoke, softer than before, as if this were a deeper secret than what Jade had heard before. A shiver raced down Jade's back, and she wondered if she'd enjoy hearing the next few words . . .

"You know how Jade . . . Well, when we asked about her parents and where she came from, she seemed surprised, scared even. And, did you hear her stutter as she answered? It was as if she were forbidden from telling us a long-hidden secret and she was trying to worm her way out of it," she murmured, shifting so that she was leaned slightly away from the fire, her long dark hair swishing down her back.

Jade nodded in agreement, his glittering eyes narrowed. "Exactly. The story didn't have a lot of – what's the word I'm looking for? – _proof_, I guess, to back it up; like it was made up on the spot. Like she herself wasn't too sure of what had happened," he trailed off thoughtfully, and suddenly, Jade saw Sheeba's slender form spring to his paws with a low growl and a flicker of his tail.

Questioning glances flashed and a shocked, "Sheeba!" rang out, but Sheeba padded towards Jade's sleeping figure with narrowed, honey-gold eyes. Jade's eyes fluttered close, and then the first dream twirled away in a misty fog, until she emerged in a old London-looking street from her old world. Dim, yellow-gray lamplight streamed down from the streetlights and the dark, cobbled road was deserted.

There was a flash of silver, and Jade twirled around, her fiery ginger hair rippling down her back. She glanced around with wild, jewel-green eyes until she found what she was searching for – a large, green-scaled adder coiled around the nearest lamppost, his large gem-like eyes staring straight at her. It's tongue flickered out with a slow 'hiss . . . s . . . s,' and as it tasted the air, it didn't avert its glaring gaze.

Shivers raced down Jade's spine as she stumbled backwards, away from the huge serpent. Another flicker of silvery light caught her attention, and she half-turned to see a cruel looking dagger sticking out of an old, wooden post sign, the handle carved out of silver metal with ornamental green vines twining around the handle.

Jade's neck flushed warm, and her hand sprang up to finger the silver chain that hung from her neck; the metal was burning hot, and with a low gasp Jade's fingers jumped away from the metal. She glanced at her pointer and middle finger and from the yellowish light filtering from above, she saw angry, red welts sitting on her skin; her necklace had burned her!

This dream was bizarre, and horrifying. The snake twined around the lamppost was still hissing alluringly, as if trying to lead her into a trap and her hand was stinging from the burns. Shadows flitted at the edge of her vision and Jade felt more alone and frightened than she had on her first night in the InkWorld . . .

**-x-**

"I had the strangest dream last night," Jade told Letta the next morning as she helped to tidy their campsite. She folded her blankets and tucked them away in her backpack before sitting back, watching as Letta cleaned up.

"Hmm," Letta responded curiously, glancing over her shoulder to meet Jade's gaze. "What was it about?"

"You know, I really can't remember . . ." She trailed off, her brow scrunched in deep thought. "I think it was about . . . well, Sheeba was definately there – but the funny thing is, I think I had two dreams . . . and I can only remember the second one; there was a snake and a lamppost . . ." Jade fell silent, remembering how the emerald-scaled adder stared at her with its curious green gaze, and the flashes of silver that shot across her vision.

_The Adderhead._

A shiver raced down her spine, before she silently ordered herself to stop thinking like that.

"Hey guys, I think if we go down this way, there looks like there's a shortcut," Jake's voice broke through her thoughts as he climbed over the peak of the hill and headed towards them. "We could get home quicker."

Jade glanced up, meeting his dark gaze with her own, questioning green eyes. Her heart fluttered and something in her memory flickered but she couldn't put a hold on it. Deciding it wasn't important; she pushed it out of her mind and stood up.

"I want to get home," she admitted after a moment, brushing a stray strand of ginger hair from her face. "I really want to see . . . Roxane, before . . . well, you know," her hand trembled through the air nervously as her voice danced around the ugly syllable Jade didn't want to utter, but she gulped and said it, "dies." The single word was a soft whisper, fear and sorrow stringing together to form a low melody.

Letta nodded, and slipped over to Jade's side, hugging her tightly. "It's alright," she murmured soothingly; her dark hair fell around Jade like a midnight-black curtain, hiding her from the world. After a moment, Jade sighed deeply, and pulled away from Letta.

"Thanks," she smiled gratefully, her eyes glittering with a thin layer of crystalline tears, before she blinked them away and picked up her pack.

She was ready.

**-x-**

**I feel this chapter was more of ****a filler**** than anything else, but it's pretty important, because**** the second half is the climax-point. ****In case it's not really clear, Jade's now ready to deal with the death of her mother, so… ****yeaa... ****Haha, ****sorreh**** for taking forever to update – please review!!!**

_**-Mysticstar**_


	25. Chapter Twenty Three

**Inkpoison**

**Just to clear things up – I don't exactly plan on bringing Meggie, Farid, etc. into this story anytime soon… But I have some ideas for a sequel ;) It will be a bit confusing, for you, the readers, as well as for me – but if I do plan on a sequel (depending on how much time I have to work on it, as well as the reviewers' opinions) I will have an Author's Note chapter at the end explaining my ideas and all -**

**Anywaiis, exams are approaching so this may not be the best chapter – I haven't had the time or the energy to write anything, so I really do hope this satisfies all my readers; btw, thank-you so much for the reviews.  
Okaiis… so, it's been about a month or two since exams, and I still haven't gotten much done. But, seriously, I've had terrible writer's block. I know where I'm going with this story, many thanks to Ivy for helping me with that, but I just don't know how to **_**get**_** there. Again, I apologize and I do hope all my fans will come back to read this fanfiction up until the end (which is nearing, don't worry.) (=**

**Chapter Twenty-three**

The shortcut Jake had found was very helpful.

It cut through the hills, and every time they topped the current knoll, Jade could see a thin border of dark green, the beginning of the forest; it was getting closer with every step. Farther to their left, to the south, Jade could see the ragged patch of hill and she thought was where they had first come out into the hilly land. But if she looked to her right, which was to the north, Jade caught a fleeting glimpse of hazy-looking towers far of in the distance.

She wondered if that was Ombra, and her heart jumped each time the thought crossed her mind; they'd be home soon.

A cool chill had settled over the land, and white-gray, wispy clouds hung over the northerly horizon. Jade glanced over to them, her brow furrowed in thought. "Those are storm clouds, right?" she asked, gesturing towards the clouds that stained the bright blue sky, smeared together like snowy-white water paints.

"Yes, definitely. A snowstorm's coming," Jake commented, glancing over towards the clouds with a glint in his dark eyes, before he turned back to the land before his, as if he had seen clouds like that a million times over.

_He probably has,_ Jade thought mildly, remembering with a surge of energy that Jake was a tight-tope walker, and he practically lived up in the clouds. With a smile, Jade followed as the others set down the hill.

Her thoughts wandered ahead, to what would happen afterwards. She was only twelve; Brianna only seven. How could they live by themselves? Casting a glance over towards Letta, taking in her midnight-black dress, the brilliant scarlet feathers tied to the hems, Jade remembered she had joined the Motley Folk when her parents had died.

Maybe, just maybe, they could join the Motley Folk. _I mean, I can dance – and, well . . . Brianna could . . ._ Jade let her thoughts trail off, spiraling down a winding road until it was hardly a speck in the distance. What _could_ Brianna do? There wasn't much, but . . .

Jade suddenly remembered the first day she met Jake, memories flashing before her eyes – she smiled slightly as she remembered the scents of the street fair, the annual Autumn Harvest, almost exactly a year ago. How they had met, and he had glanced her over with much disdain – her lips twitched at the thought – as if he were so much better than her. She wondered if he still thought that.

But, that wasn't why she had remembered that special day. It was _after_ she had introduced herself to Jake, after first setting eyes on the necklace she know wore around her neck, even.



This day sparked in her memory, seemed so important it was impossible to describe – she latched onto it for fear of forgetting. She couldn't _believe_ she had forgotten _this_ in the first place!

"What are you thinking about?" a voice broke through her thoughts, shattering the vision she had so carefully been creating.

Jade glanced up, her eyes livid, angry at being inturupted; but her gaze softened as they lit upon Jake. He was now walking alongside her, his arm almost brushing alongside hers, though he didn't seem to notice. He was staring ahead, his dark eyes flickering over the tree line slowly, thoughtfully.

She frowned for a moment, before replying, "Well, before you so rudely inturupted me, I was trying not to forget." She left it at that, with a vague smile that was border lining full-out taunting her friend.

Jake scoffed, shaking his head; he glanced at her, amusement draping over his handsome features. "Forget what?" he prodded lightly, curiousity clear as crystal - or as clear as his dark gaze could be – in his eyes.

"Oh . . . just forgetting in general," she said breezily, her grin growing larger. Only when Jake shoved her - lightly, of course, but surprising her so that she stumbled down the hill, just barely regaining her balance – did she burst into laughter and wave him off.

"Okay, okay!" she sputtered. "I'll tell you. Just, wait . . ."

She trailed off, giggles tearing from chest until it hurt to even think. Letta glanced over her shoulder at Jade from up ahead, before turning to Jake, her eyebrow raised almost suggestively, but her eyes were glittering as if she were in on a secret neither of them knew. Jade wondered briefly what Letta was getting at, before turning back to Jake, who was still waiting for her to explain; he stood there, hands on his hips, cocking his head as if to say, 'Will you get on with it already?'

Finally, she calmed down enough to apologize, grinning from ear to ear. "Sorry about that," she snickered, not even sure where all this laughter was coming from. She fell silent, falling back into step after Letta, Jake walking close behind her.

"So . . .?" he asked, gently reminding her of what he had been waiting for.

"Oh, yeah. Well, I was just remembering the day we first met," she explained, her face heating up as soon as the words had slipped from her mouth, and she realized what that could mean.

"I mean, it's just the same day that . . . well, Brianna met Violante. Her Highness, Violante, I mean. And, I didn't want to forget that. Because it could be the answer to my problem. I mean, the problem. The problem about what we're going to do. After Roxane is gone, we can't just stay there. Brianna's only seven.

"But, she's mad at me. So I don't know if she'll listen. Because we weren't exactly best friends when I left, she practically kicked me out of the house. 'Xcept, I left by myself, you know? It's just, I don't know, I feel responsible, somehow. As her older sibling, I need to take care of her - even if she hates me. But you know, we're not really related. But, do you think she'd still be mad at me? I mean . . ."

She quickly whisked by the awkward moment into another awkward moment, true, but at least this was less embarrassing. Wincing, she subconsciously realizing she was rambling. But she hoped her rambling would distract Jake for long enough to keep his thoughts from reaching the idea that she was obsessed with him; which she wasn't. And, even if it were true, she wouldn't want him knowing. But, since it wasn't true – at least, she didn't _think_ it was true – she didn't need to worry about him thinking that, because she didn't care. Really.



But then that didn't help at all.

Because she found herself caring. Caring a _lot_; why did she care?

She glanced at him, his dark, Native American skin glistening in the sunlight, his blue-and-white clothes torn and dirty. Jake blinked his dark eyes as he met her gaze, his unusually long lashes brushing along his cheeks, and Jade glanced away, not so eager to see what his reaction to all this was.

"It'll be alright. The Black Prince, Cloud-Dancer, Letta and I . . . we'll take care of you," Jake murmured after a long moment, in which Jade worried that she had scared him off. Her heart fluttered, and she felt breathless, before the world came crashing down upon her.

"Really?" she asked, not sure where this sudden tenderness had come from. "I mean, if you wouldn't mind, I . . . it would be much appreciated." She bowed her head, slipping back into a more humbler-form of herself.

"Of course," Letta piped up from where she was ahead, obviously listening in. "You can rely on us; you're like family to us now." She shook her head after a moment - as if she could hear their accusations of eavesdropping - sending ripples down the silky waterfall of black hair, but didn't say anything else.

Jade sniffled, not realizing she had been on the verge of tears, though the smile that was tugging at her lips shone through the threat of tears. "Thanks, I mean . . . thank you, it's so . . . I hope Brianna's alright," she whispered, so quietly she doubted the others had heard.

Sheeba's agile figure twitched and Jade glanced up, realizing he had heard her. The wild cat turned to look at her over his shoulder, his wide, almond-shaped amber eyes glittering, and a rumbling purr rose from his throat. It was a reassuring sound, almost as if he were saying, _Of course Brianna's alright._ Knowing the black panther, though, it was probably accompanied by a chiding, _'you silly child'_, though of course Jade couldn't be sure.

Smiling, Jade followed after the others.

**-x-**

"Well," Letta turned to face Jade and Jake, Sheeba at her side.

It was several days later, and the trio of travelers had been hiking through the forested wilderness, heading in a general North-Western direction. The time seemed to have flown by, yet every footstep seemed to be dragged out, seeming painfully and unreasonably too long compared to what it should have been.

"We're . . . back. There's the road, and it leads up to Roxane's place, I'm guessing." She shrugged, stepping aside to allow Jade and Jake view of the road.

The road!

Jade's jaw dropped at the sight. It could hardly be considered a road – it was barely a pathway – but it was a sign of civilization. "I can't . . . are you sure? I mean . . . Will you guys be heading back to the Secret Camp?" she asked them, her green eyes flickering to the left, from the Southerly path the road took, to Jake and Letta, before glancing to her right.

"No, well – no," Letta replied firmly. "We want to come with you to Roxane's - we want to make sure you get home safely." Sheeba's tail swished in accord, while Jake jerked his chin, Jade taking that as agreement.

Jade nodded slowly, thoughtfully. She saw nothing wrong with this, and really, who was she to force the older teenagers what to do?



"Okay."

She smiled, green gaze glittering with something even she wasn't quite sure what, before taking a step forward. She began leading the others, turning right on the path and heading towards Roxane's house. Sheeba came forward, trotting confidently by her side; like so many times before, Jade rested her hand on the nape of his neck, brushing his short, bristly black fur lightly.

The others followed, Jake stepping forward to walk on the other side of Sheeba.

Jade's eyes flickered towards him, almost curiously, before snapping back to the path. If she had been standing still, she would have been shivering with fear of what was approaching – but, because they were walking, she could control her twitchiness a bit better. Nobody but herself seemed to notice how shifty she was behaving; she almost felt like she wanted to turn around and run back into the forest, to be swallowed by the green vegetation and forget about the rest of the world.

But she also knew she needed to do this. To stick through, to see Roxane before . . . before she died.

"How are you feeling?"

Jake's voice broke through her thoughts. Starting, Jade glanced up at him; she saw him look at her slyly, before turning back to stare at the road – she did as well. Flames licked her cheeks as she flushed, and she shrugged, allowing her hair to fall over her shoulders and cover her face.

"I'm alright . . . Better than before, anyways," she smiled softly, wondering if he could hear the smile in her voice. "How about you?"

By now, the path was taking a gentle left turn, the trees on their right falling away to show a hilltop house, surrounded by a low garden wall. Jade stopped walking, her heart picking up another frenzied chase as she gazed up at Roxane's place. It seemed quiet, well enough . . . But looks didn't always reflect the truth . . .

As this thought paced through her mind, a surprised scream rang out, breaking the peaceful afternoon silence.


End file.
